Wanted!
by Rebellion of the Kat
Summary: My name is Sarah Williams, it's was six years since I returned from the Labyrinth. My life was back to normal and it didn't seem to be going anywhere. That was until Jareth showed up!
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted! by _RebelKat. _Other styories by author include: Ashes To Ashes, Labyrinth: Heart And Soul & Labyrinth: A Midsummer Day's Nightmare. **

**UPDATE: Please visit my website which you'll find on my profile for lots more Labyrinth stuff.**

* * *

**Wanted!**

**Such a lonely night. **Just like all of the recent nights. The only thing that made me feel the least bit consolidated were the constant hooting sounds coming from the owl in the far mists of the darkness. Its cries were comforting. Although it was just an owl it almost felt like it was calling out to me, telling me that it understood what seclusion I was feeling at the time. Still, it didn't keep me at ease for long. The incessant rustling sound in the shrubs below started to agitate me. If I didn't know any better I'd think that there was some kind of cat or fox down there. But the fact was that I knew better. I didn't take anything for granted anymore. Not since I returned from the enchanted world of the Labyrinth six years ago. Since then it seems like everyday has some element of magic in it, and its only me who notices it. I'm the one who realises that the people who act in an unfamiliar manner and wear different clothes to everyone else are most probably inhuman. And when a child tells their parents that they've just been playing with their imaginary friend, I'm the one who knows that their "friend" is almost certainly not imaginary at all. I wished I could say that I was lucky to be blessed with this knowledge, but unfortunately I was not the naïve and buoyant little girl I used to be. For six whole years I had carried this knowledge around with me, without ever telling anybody, or ever experiencing another adventure like I had done before when I rescued my little brother from the Goblin King.

As I stood staring out of my window, smoking my last cigarette for the umpteenth time I realised that that owl was never was never going to come to me, and the mysterious creature lurking in the leaves below turned out to be nothing more than the neighbours' cat.

My life felt like it had totally hit rock bottom. The shy little girl I once was got lost in all of the boyfriends, family problems and work troubles of my older teenage years. I guess my trip to the Labyrinth made me understand that I needed to stop being so pathetic and grow up. It also made me realise that when there's a choice to make between fantasy and reality, it would always have to be the latter - just because that's the way it is. There was no room for fantasy in my life anymore - except for the occasional private dream at night where the world becomes my oyster and I can do whatever I want with whoever I want. But usually there was no need for those kinds of dreams as I had always been a reasonably attractive young woman and could more often than not catch the attention of a guy when I needed to. In saying that, I never actually found anyone who was special enough to get serious with. No guy my age ever cared enough about me to become my long-term boyfriend, and I can't say I ever cared about them too. No matter how hard I tried to be a decent person and live a normal life, it always ended with the same situation. Me, alone, staring out of my apartment window in the early morning hours, puffing away, thinking about the past but trying to block out any thoughts of the future.

Sometimes my thoughts wandered off into the Labyrinth. I was so different then; pure and innocent, such an oddball - living in my imagination rather than the real world. I had to admit that the Labyrinth was unquestionably the most exciting thing that ever happened to me. It was every girls dream, to go into a enchanting world where an evil but handsome King tries to steal your heart and make you into his Queen. It was good to feel wanted back then, even if it was by a Goblin King.

After all that thinking my eyes were beginning to get tired, and even though I knew tomorrow would be just another dull, tedious day, sleep was the only time in my life where I could forget about all of my worries and be whoever I wanted to be.

I put my cigarette out, closed the window and brushed my dark matted hair. But just as I was about to hurl myself on the bed I got shaken up by the loud banging on my apartment door.

"Sarah, it's me" shouted Billy, a guy who lived in the same building as me. He sounded intoxicated.. But then again he was always either drunk, stoned or just freaking crazy! "Let me in!" he yelled.

I groaned. But I knew that if I didn't answer he wouldn't leave me alone. I got off my bed and opened the door to see his scruffy face and spaced-out eyes. His mousy hair and clothes were in such a state, it looked like he'd been rummaging around in a garbage truck. He stood in his usual geeky stance.

"It's 3 am" I said with a coarse voice. "What the hell…"

"Look I didn't come over to shilly-shally around with you" he said as he charged inside holding a medium-sized paper package in his hand. "Just got myself into a little trouble with Big Dave and I need you to hide this for me" he said cautiously holding out the package, looking warily at me as if he predicted my reaction.

"Not again Billy!" I whined, knowing that whatever was in that package was definitely not legal.

"Oh come on Sarah…please…you won't get into any trouble I promise. Thought you were a friend."

"What's in this package exactly Billy?" I asked.

"Didn't have time to look. Probably the same as last time."

I sighed.

"You're such a jerk Billy…why do you get yourself involved with these kind of things anyway?"

"Oh come on, it's not that often. I'm just flat-out broke at the moment and I knew you didn't have any money to spare now that you're unemployed."

I frowned at him, but I was too tired to argue so I unwillingly grabbed the package off him and shoved it in my closet. Billy flashed me a cheesy grin.

"Cheers babe, I owe you one" he said as he kissed me on the cheek so I could feel his unshaven face prickling my skin. Then he ran off, slamming the door behind him.

I groaned again, then fell onto my bed and within seconds I was fast asleep.

* * *

The next day was pretty much the same. Unemployment really made me miss the career lifestyle. Since I was sacked from my job at the Daily Standard newspaper agency for being late almost everyday, I began to realise that I had lost the only thing in my life that gave me a little bit of self-worth. My cigarette packet was empty and since I had hardly any money on me I had to make do with gum, coffee and an old Cosmopolitan magazine. Knowing that I would be meeting friends later for a few drinks was the only thing that made my day a little bit worthwhile. All I ever seemed to do lately was laze around in the day and go out drinking at night. When I was a young girl I always assumed I'd grow up to be one of those family-orientated women and I'd be married with kids by my mid-twenties. It's funny how things change. All I seemed to live for were the late night drinking-sprees with Stacey and her posse. 

So that evening I put on my short sapphire halter-neck dress and kitten heels. I brushed my hair and doused myself in my favourite eau de toilette. I only applied a thin layer of make up to contrast with Stacey who typically covered herself in blusher and mascara. She wore the tightest outfits and usually got called a 'whore' or a 'slut'. Not that she cared anyway. But I was always very self-conscious about the way I looked. I wanted guys to think I was pretty and stylish, not like I was giving myself away for free.

I left my apartment and headed down the dark streets clutching my purse. I was meeting Stacey and her group of peers at the club because they lived on the other side of town. I looked at my watch and noticed that I was already fifteen minutes late so I decided to take a short cut down the side streets.

The city traffic started to fade out as I walked down a quiet lane. The air was chilly and I didn't have a jacket so rubbed my arms with my hands to warm me up. My heels clomped as I walked so all I could hear were my own footsteps. I looked up into the sky and sighed at the sight of the stars, knowing that there was so much more out there. Yet I was walking to a club so I could have a few lousy drinks. Sometimes I hated my life. I felt like I was living someone else's. Like I wasn't doing what I really wanted to do. The only reason I went to those kind of clubs was so I could become more confident because as a young girl I was very shy and isolated.

I was becoming distracted by my thoughts again. I was so preoccupied that I didn't even notice at first that someone else's footsteps had joined in with mine. Now I wasn't the only one on the street. I started to feel a little anxious as I was on such a quiet street and I knew that there were many unfamiliar people in the world that weren't always friendly and weren't always human! I didn't want to look behind but I could just make out the persons shadow on the floor I front of me. It looked like he was male, rather big and getting closer. I began to speed up but as I did I noticed that whoever was behind me also started to walk faster. My heartbeat started beating louder in time with my footsteps. I sped up even more, almost running…but so did the stranger! _Why was he chasing me?_ I knew I had to look behind so I turned my head. I gasped when I saw a large man who wore a balaclava on his head. He looked human, but I couldn't be sure as it was too dark. Whatever he was…he was scary.

"Leave me alone" I cried quietly as I ran faster down the street.

The man sprinted after me. My heart raced as I heard him approaching. There was no way I could have escaped with my heels on. If I ran any faster I would have fallen over. I tried to turn the corner and scream for help.

"Somebody help me!" I shouted, but it didn't come out very good because the man managed to grab me and put his hand around my mouth.

Tears streamed down my eyes as I tried to bite his hand. He didn't say a word. He was just trying to shut me up and pull me away. I had never felt more scared. I did everything I could to try and escape. I screamed and I kicked but he just wouldn't go. I dreaded what he was gong to do to me. I felt sick and out of breath. I felt like I was going to pass out. I didn't want to, but I stopped screaming and I stopped trying to struggle. I was only hurting myself more by doing so.

Then, just when I thought my luck had ran out, I heard someone from a nearby street coming toward the scene.

"What's happening!" a man shouted as he ran to me and the man who was gripping on to me.

I felt so relieved when the attacker let me go and ran off down the other end of the street. The man who had just arrived tried to run after him but he was just too quick.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped me up off the floor where I'd fell when the attacker let me go.

"Yes", I shook.

More and more people were beginning to turn up now. It was just a shame they didn't come a bit earlier when I was being attacked. I felt scared and embarrassed but most of all relieved. I pulled my hair away from my face and wiped the tears from my eyes. I checked myself and realised that the attacker had run off with my purse. _Was that all he wanted?_ If he just wanted my purse then I would have willingly given it to him, seeing as there was hardly anything in it anyway.

* * *

Eventually, I got myself together. The police were called and said that they would try and find the mugger. People insisted that I saw a doctor but I said that I was fine. Apart from a few grazes and bruises it was my dignity that was hurt more than anything. Before today I thought my life couldn't get any worse. The police told me that they could take me home but I refused as I didn't want to spend the night alone. So the man who originally found me said that he would accompany to the club where my friends were. I know it was foolish to go to a club after such an incident but all I could think to do was to drown my sorrows and forget the whole thing ever happened. _

* * *

_

_Authors' Note _

_Hello I'm RebelKat and this is the latest story I'm working on, unless you're reading this way in the future - then I'll have probably done about a hundred more. I could be dead!! Do you guys live underwater yet? Anyway, let me know what you think about it._

_See you at the next chapter…_


	2. Chapter 2

**I had been attacked.** I couldn't believe it. I know I felt like I needed an adventure but I was thinking more along the lines of dragons, castles and superheroes, not madmen in the street. When I arrived at the club I saw my friends sitting in the left corner, our usual hangout spot. They noticed something was wrong right away as I just stormed right up to them without looking at anyone else. I was breathing heavily and tears were still in my eyes. Stacey looked gorgeous, as usual, so it was hard for me to try and look as dignified as possible while I was in such a state.

"What's wrong" said Stacey who stood up so I could see that she wore the most shortest skirt that she could get away with before she exposed herself completely.

"I just got attacked in the street!" I whined. 

"Oh my god, are you okay" said Stacey in an over-sympathetic voice as she flung her arms around me. Only a few of the others were actually paying attention to me.

"No I'm not okay" I groaned as I threw myself down onto a nearby chair. 

"Well what happened" said Stacey who sat down near me and held my hand. "He didn't try and…you know."

"No…well I don't think so. There was a man who heard me scream nearby, he stopped him before he could do anything else. All he did was take my purse", I laughed half-heartedly, "there wasn't even any money in it."

"Didn't you call the police."

"Yes of course I did, but I didn't see what he looked like so they don't have much to go on."

"Oh, Sarah honey" she said as she gave me another hug.

Her consolation was comforting for a while. But I knew Stacey too well. She was too superficial to care about anyone too deeply, and soon enough she was back in the party spirit, flinging back her shiny blonde hair and dancing distastefully close with as many guys as she could. As for me, I sat quietly for the rest of the evening, pondering over what would have happened if that man hadn't have come to save me. Then I noticed my friend Janie in the smoking area. She was a girl who I had my most private conversations with in the past. We told each other almost everything. Of course, I never told her about the Labyrinth. That would be going one step too far.

* * *

"Really" she said in a calm voice after I told her what had happened to me. "You hear about all these street crimes and muggers out there but you never expect it will happen to you don't ya. So what makes you so special" she asked in a playful but subtle tone.

"I don't know" I said. "I thought he was going to kidnap me."

She paused for a second then shook her head.

"Nah…,don't worry so much. Betcha he was just some busted lowlife after your money. You said he wasn't forcing himself on you didn't ya? There ain't no need for kidnapping."

"I don't know, it has happened in my family before" I said without thinking.

"What? Who? You never told me that."

"Oh…just a distant cousin who got kidnapped when she was a child. We found her later on though" I lied.

"Oh" she said. "Well, look, if it ever happens again, god forbid, then just scream bloody murder, kick him where it hurts and…"

I didn't hear the last part of what she said. I was too distracted by the noise coming from the far end of the room. It sounded at first like it was just a drunken brawl, but then I realised that it was more serious. The nightclub bouncer was arguing with someone. I couldn't see who it was at first but when the surrounding people moved away my heart froze. It was the mugger! I could tell because he wore the same balaclava as he had before. He was standing at the door trying to argue his way in. I couldn't hear them properly but I think the bouncer was demanding that he took his balaclava off, but strangely the mugger was very resilient. I found it bizarre that he would want to come into a public place just a few hours after he attacked someone. Didn't he know there was police after him? But no matter how many other people were around, he made me feel scared. So many thoughts ran through my head; what was he doing here? Was he after me or was it just a coincidence that he was in the same club? And my major worry - what was he going to do next?

* * *

I thought that he would just leave after a while but he seemed to be adamant about getting in. The bouncer threatened to call the police but it didn't seem to bother him. I couldn't really understand what the mugger was saying because he had a peculiar accent. He made several attempts to sneak past the bouncer but was caught each time. Every time he came near to the door his eyes darted around the inside of the club as if he was looking for someone - looking for me?! I tried to make myself hidden but I was too curious to conceal myself completely. I peered my face above the chair and watched.

"What are you doing Sarah?" said Janie.

"I…I'm hiding" I said forgetting that my friend was still there talking to me.

"From who?"

"Him."

"Him who?" she said getting impatient.

"The guy who attacked me."

"What?" she said loudly.

"Shhh, don't draw attention to me" I whispered.

But it was too late. He had seen me. His frightening eyes met mine when he made another attempt to get into the club. He looked very angry. So angry that he pushed past the bouncer and ran straight into the club. I gasped and shot up out of my seat. I ran to the back of the room as fast as I could. Then I turned around. I saw him clambering through all of the people who were trying to stop him. He clearly had no moral code. He was punching everyone that stood in his way. I was terrified! Then I saw him reach into his pocket. I almost fainted when he pulled out a revolver that he pointed at me. It didn't look like a normal gun. It was much bigger and weirder, like nothing I'd ever seen before.

Everyone suddenly backed off of him.

"Make one move and the girl gets it!" he shouted.

I breathed so heavily the whole club could hear me. I winced my eyes shut knowing that a gun was being pointed at my face. I thought that this would be my end. I could vaguely hear my friends screaming for him to leave me alone. But they sounded so far away. It was like the whole world was tuned out from me. I could hear my heartbeat and I could feel my head swirling around inside.

Then there was a gunshot.

My heart stopped.

Was I dead?

I slowly opened my eyes. A flush of relief ran through my soul as I saw the mugger flat out on the floor. But who had killed him? Everybody looked around, no one else had a gun on them, not even the bouncer! But I wasn't really thinking about that. Somebody was dead! It was such a bizarre feeling. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I'd never had a near death experience before. So I started to cry. My friends ran up to me and held me tight. They were saying the usual aftermath phrases; "oh my god" and "I can't believe it". I was so dizzy I didn't really know who was saying what.

Everybody in the club crowded round, some staring at the body, some gazing at me. I felt so nervous and insecure, like I was part of a big secret, when really I had no clue about what was going on at all. There was really only one explanation I could think of. But even that didn't make much sense, and I didn't want to think about it until I was sure.

* * *

Someone in the club must have had called the police as they arrived about five minutes later. One of them came straight up to me and the other went to look at the body. He was asking me all sorts of questions. "Did you know this man?" "Is there anyone who has held a grudge against you?" and "Has this happened before?"

I was so confused I couldn't even speak properly. My words were becoming mixed up and I kept stuttering. The I heard the other policeman who was checking out the body.

"Is this some kind of joke" he said.

Everybody looked at him and gazed in shock. He held up in his hands a black outfit, along with gloves, a balaclava and boots. But where was the body? It had just vanished! Only his clothes were left behind. Was he really dead? No one had checked on him. Could he have escaped while everybody was busy talking about the event? Surely not. The room began to fill with whispers. Everybody was as confused as I was. Only a few minutes ago a dead man lay on the floor, shot by a mystery killer. Now he had gone! Either it was some kind of magic, or there was now a naked madman loose on the streets along with his killer! Both which made me very afraid.

The mass of the club started to make there way outside, foolishly thinking they'd see the attacker. But even so, I went to join them. I couldn't stand being in the club any longer. News must have spread fast because outsiders were also joining the commotion. Some of them pointed and whispered about me which I resented very much. Two police cars lined the street. So many people were rushing past me to join their friends who just stared into the night, trying to find a dead, naked man with a bullet through his back and a man with a gun chasing him. Then I felt an unusual sensation. For a split second I saw a figure dash past me. He went so fast I could feel a gentle wind caressing me as he moved. He wasn't there long enough for me to see him properly but he made me feel very strange. All I really distinguished was his fine, silvery hair which I could swear had traces of glitter in it. But when I looked around to see where he went there was no sign of him. All I knew was that in a weird way he made me feel a little safer.

* * *

Authors' Note

OK! Now that's freaky. Where the hell has that body disappeared to? And who was that man who ran past Sarah? Did he shoot him? I think somebody need some explaining to do…

NC J

(Visit my site!)


	3. Chapter 3

**It was so unreal. **Yet there I was, still breathing, still confused. Two hours later, me Stacey and a few others lingered around at my apartment, musing over the earlier events. None of us felt safe anymore, especially not me. We all sat round in a circle, not knowing what to say, just gazing at each other in silence. The tension was so thick that a knife wouldn't even get though it.

"Don't you think you should be cutting down on those?" said Stacey after a long silence, who noticed that I was chain-smoking again. For a girl who seemed to have no morals she was surprisingly strict about cigarettes.

"Stacey, I have just been threatened by a man twice, then I witnessed him dying and disappearing before my very own eyes so don't tell me that I can't smoke a damn cigarette!"

It wasn't like me to get so angry. I was very aware that they all were looking at me as I tried desperately not to cry and feel even more pathetic in front of them. I kept on touching my face and stroking my hair behind my ears, feeling vastly insecure.

"What do you suppose he wanted?" asked a guy called Joe who I'd hardly ever spoken to before. I frowned, not really wanting to talk about it, but I knew that everyone in the apartment was secretly hoping I'd bring it up. I sighed.

"I really don't know."

"But he was clearly after _you. _Just you. Surely you have some idea of who it was. I mean he was male for starters. That gets rid of half the population. Didn't you recognise his eyes or his voice."

"No" I said quietly.

"And how the hell did he escape. It must have been magic. No one could have just disappeared without anyone noticing. He's gotta be some psycho alien freak or something. I mean how do you explain that!"

"There's no such thing as aliens. There's no such thing as magic" I said lying.

Deeply, I knew that what had happened earlier was almost certainly linked with magic. And I knew that the Labyrinth and the world of the enchanted may have been behind it all, but I chose not to think about it. I didn't want to open my mind up to everything that I had tried to repress. When I left my childhood behind I left all my memories as well. That's probably why I drank and partied so much - to forget.

"Hey!" shouted Stacey who had got up to look out of the window.

"What is it" I said as we all ran up to her.

"I'm sure I just saw something in those bushes down there."

"It was probably just my neighbours cat. He's always down there!" I said.

"Stacey stop trying to scare us all" said another.

"No really" she said. "It wasn't a cat. It was bigger than a cat…and it only had two legs and looked kind of human but not human! It made a funny noise. I think it was laughing!"

"Right, so now there's a ticklish little dwarf who likes to roam in Sarah's bushes" said Joe sarcastically.

Stacey hit him for mocking her. "Sarah you believe me don't you?"

"Sure Stacey, but let's not spend too much time thinking about it. Whatever it was, it's not there now" I said doubtfully. But deep inside I knew that she was telling the truth. She probably did see something inhuman down there.

* * *

I spent the next morning locked up in my apartment trying to block the thoughts of yesterday out of my mind. Then in the evening I drove over to Dad and Karen's house. They'd asked me to come over so I could clear all of my old things out of my room. It was obvious that Karen wanted to get rid of me as soon as she could as she had been planning for ages to turn my bedroom into a study area. Frankly I didn't like going over to my old house, mainly because of Karen. Even though I had grown out of everything she disliked about me as a child, I still sensed tension between the two of us whenever I came over. As much as I loved my father I felt that he didn't care about me as much as he cared about Toby - Karen's son. As for my little brother, he has just turned seven and was the most curious little boy I'd ever known. I just knew that he'd be a great lawyer someday as he asked so many prying questions and usually always found the answers. But I feared that one day his inquisitiveness would get him into trouble. 

When I arrived there I parked my car at the end of the street, far away from the house so Karen couldn't snoop out of the window and see that my car hadn't been washed for ages.

My father opened the door, gave me a unenthusiastic hug and I walked into the living room. Karen was sitting in her usual expensive clothes, neatly-styled ginger hair and wore pearls around her neck. She smiled at me half-heartedly before pouring me a cup of tea from only the finest china.

"Sarah!" shouted Toby who ran into the room and collided into me, his idea of a hug.

"Hey trouble!" I said smiling at his red hair and rosy cheeks which could brighten up anyone's day.

"Toby don't run in the house" said Karen sternly.

"Sorry mom" he said. "Did you bring anything Sarah?" he asked cheekily.

"No sorry, didn't bring anything this time."

That wasn't true, I had brought him some sweets but wouldn't give him them until later as I knew that Karen didn't approve of them. Toby ran off to finish whatever make believe game he was playing.

"Are you going to the party on Saturday Sarah?" Toby asked.

"What party?"

"Oh he means the annual masquerade they have at the Town Hall. I was going to mention it to you.. Thought you'd like to come" said dad.

"You still go to those?"

"Of course we do. All of our colleagues are there." said Karen. "We do hope you can come this time Sarah. I've told everyone so much about you but they've never seen you before."

"I'm not sure. I'll have to check my diary when I get home then I'll let you know."

Hah. The only thing in my diary was a tumbleweed blowing across the empty pages.

"Let me take your coat" said dad who took my shabby denim jacket off me and walked off into the hall.

"So. How's your job going?" asked Karen.

"Fine" I said. I couldn't tell her that I'd been sacked. It would just give her more excuses to ridicule me.

"Well good. The last time you came here you were in a bit of a state. You 're not still smoking are you dear?"

"No of course not" I lied again.

"Oh I'm glad Sarah" chipped in my father who had returned from the hall. "Those things bring you nothing but trouble. So what about you're love life. Anything happening there? Found anyone special yet?"

This was why I hated visiting my parents. So many questions, always probing me. I felt like I was in a courtroom.

"No there's no one" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, we're being a bit nosy aren't we?"

You think?

"Let's talk about something else" dad said.

"Sarah, Sarah!" shouted Toby as he ran into the living room.

"Toby no running!" shouted Karen.

"Sorry…but it's Sarah. Her face is on TV. Switch it on!" he urged.

"What? Don't be silly Toby." said Karen as she grabbed the remote.

"Yes Toby" I said quickly. "Stop telling lies. Karen there's no need to switch the TV on. Don't encourage him."

"Oh come, let's just see who he thinks you look like" said dad.

Oh no. They was going to see me at the club. My heart was beating so fast. I should have known that they would have found out eventually.

"No!" I shouted in a last attempt to salvage myself.

But the TV switched on. My family gasped as they saw me, standing with my friends and the many others that had gone outside to look for the escaped attacker. I put my hand to my mouth as the reporter explained everything that had happened. And what's more, I held a cigarette in my hand, just after I'd told them that I had quit! They all turned to look at me. Each of their eyes held a different opinion. Dad was looking at me with disappointment, Karen was staring in contempt and Toby was gazing at me with curiosity. I bowed my head down, not knowing what to say.

"Sarah? Why didn't you tell us this?" said dad in a very stern tone, one which he hardly ever used.

"I don't know" I whispered. "I just didn't want any fuss."

"Fuss! This is a very serious matter" shouted Karen. "You should have phoned us straight away. Someone tried to kill you for heaven's sake!"

I couldn't control the tears that came streaming from my eyes.

"Don't you think I know that" I yelled.

"So why didn't you tell us!"

"Is that all you care about, why I didn't tell you! Do you even care how I feel about it! I was scared okay, shit scared!"

That was the first time I'd cursed in front of my family but I was too angry to even be bothered.

"Sarah just calm down" said dad.

"I don't want to calm down!" I yelled before standing up, grabbing my denim jacket and storming out of the door.

They came out after me but I ran up to my car and drove away as fast as I could.

Always the same my family. Never really caring how I felt, just as long as I wasn't an embarrassment to them. Now they'd always look at me with mistrust and disgrace.

* * *

I didn't know where I was driving to and I didn't even care. It just felt good to be behind the wheel. While I was in my car no one could mess with me, because I was in control. 

As the sky turned to black I finally reached my flat. Oh how I hated my cold, isolated little flat, yet it was the only place I was at peace. I slammed my car door shut and began to walk to my lonely abode. But something had distracted my from across the street. A little figure with spiky hair was lurking about in the shadows, just like the creature Stacey had described. At first I thought it was just a little boy, but then I realised that it looked too unearthly. Everything it did was done in a strange and dim-witted manner; the way it walked, the way it laughed and the way it looked around as if it was being very sneaky. In the moonlight I caught a glimpse of its face. It had a brownish complexion, a bulky round nose and large beady eyes. It wore ill-fitting rags and bucket boots. That's when I made my mind up. It was a goblin! I just knew all along that Labyrinth was behind yesterday's events. I didn't know whether to feel excited or furious. I liked the familiarity of it all but I didn't like the fact that I was getting caught up in whatever dangerous game was being played.

All of a sudden I heard a whistle coming from nearby.

"Coming master" I heard the goblins say before it disappeared down a side street.

I crept across the road and followed it down the alley. Suddenly I started to feel enclosed and a little scared. The laughter of the goblin began to get louder. The alley stretched on for what seemed like ages. I feared what would lurk at the end of it. What if it was all a trap? But I couldn't let it go. I had to know what the goblin was doing. Then I finally came into a small garden surrounded by shrubbery which was located behind an abandoned house. I watched the goblin as it hobbled towards a figure. Slowly I looked up and caught sight of the man I never thought I'd see again...

...It was him. I was virtually sure it was going to be, but still I couldn't believe it. Seeing that captivating, otherworldly face again gave me chills. He still had that same haircut which I couldn't decide if it was painstakingly neat or completely wild, but it made him look different and admittedly I kind of liked it. He wore black clothes, which I couldn't really see properly in the dark, but I did notice that parts of his attire glistened underneath the moonlight. It all looked very magical.

Luckily he hadn't seen me. I crouched down and peered at him through the holes in the fence.

"What did you see?" he said to the goblin.

"Nothing master" said the goblin.

"Nothing!" he snapped. "Surely you must have seen something Beedle. He couldn't have gotten far."

"No master. I couldn't see anything."

"Well you're just not looking hard enough then are you. I should have known not to bring _you_ along. Worthless you are!" he retorted.

He hadn't changed a bit. Still had that obstinate temper on him.

"Please master" Beedle begged. "Don't say that."

Beedle was grabbing hold of his masters leg until he got shaken off.

"Oh shut up!" he shouted. "Just try and find out where he has gone."

"Yes master."

Oh no. The goblin was coming my way. He was going to see me. There were only two options; make a run for it or try and squeeze through the fence. Stupidly I chose the second option. I put my arm through and tried to push my face through but it was just too narrow. Also, the ivy plants were prickling me. It had to be the most uncomfortable situation I had ever been in.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" Great, the goblin had caught me. "Master what do we do with spies?"

"Who is it Beedle?"

"A young lady."

I heard his master slowly come up to me.

"Sarah?" he said.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_I don't know, I try to be original then I go and throw in a masquerade. Oh well, every classic Labyrinth story has to have a one doesn't it. But don't worry - I'll make it good. The next chapter has almost been completed so here's the deal: the more reviews I get the sooner it will be added. Ha ha - I can be cruel! Anyway thanks for the reviews so far - RK!_

_P.S. If you have the time please post something in the forum titled And The Award Goes To. Thanx _:)


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't move. **No, literally I couldn't move. I was stuck! The Goblin King was standing there waiting for an explanation and I was crouched down on the ground with my face stuck between the fence. I tried to wriggle free but the ivy was prickling me. Oh, why didn't I just make a run for it while I had the chance. Not only did I have to explain why I was spying on him, but I had to explain why I was unable to stand up as well. I felt so humiliated, it really wasn't fair!

"Sarah…what are you doing here?!" he said impatiently. His towering stance made me feel even more susceptible.

"I'm…I'm stuck. I'll explain but can you first please help me out" I said embarrassedly.

He sighed with irritation then signalled for Beadle to help me out. Seemingly, the high and mighty king didn't care to lend a hand.

"I'll get her out master" said the goblin eagerly.

His grubby little hands clutched both sides of my face and abrasively yanked my head out of the fence.

"Ouch!" I cried, much to Beadle's amusement.

"You think it's funny do you!" I began to shout before the Goblin King interrupted.

"Beadle go and keep a lookout will you!" he ordered, before the goblin pranced down the alley leaving me all alone with the Goblin King for the first time in six years.

I didn't really know what to say to him. Last time we met I was a bratty little girl who detested him for stealing my brother. I suppose a part of me still did despise him for that, though I never really understood what all of it was really for. I got so engrossed in all my fantasies that I didn't even question my whole Labyrinth experience. But that moment, as I was looking at the him once again, I had so many thoughts and questions running through my head. _Who is he really? Why is he here? What did he really want from me all those years ago? _But I couldn't ask him any of them, I couldn't speak! Something about him still made me lose all of my defences. He made me feel the like vulnerable girl I used to be. In fact, I was much more confident back then than I was now.

He looked at me as if he was confused as to my presence. I felt so strange. I didn't think he'd even remember me. Actually, I didn't think he'd even exist anymore. After I defeated him I thought he'd just disappear along with the fantasy life that I suppressed. But there he was eyeing me up and down, making me feel very uncomfortable. _Did he still think of me as a young innocent girl? _For some reason I didn't want him to hate me or tell me to go away. I wanted him to be glad that I was there. I guess all of my childhood memories had come flooding back to me and he was the person who resembled them.

After the shock of seeing each other for the first time in years, he pursed his lips into a smile that was somewhat wicked and he began to speak to me.

"Hello Sarah…never thought I'd see you again…my, haven't you grown."

Oh how I quivered to hear the sound of his voice spoken in that low, intimidating tone he used to threaten me with.

"Hi" I uttered. "Never thought I'd be seeing the Goblin King again."

I think it surprised him that I even greeted him with such nobility. He probably expected me to scowl at him and start badgering him for answers.

"I'd prefer it if you referred to me by my forename Sarah."

I stared at him blankly.

"Come come now. Don't say that Hoggle never informed you of my name."

"He might have mentioned it. Not that I would remember. Obviously I was too focussed on getting my brother back."

"Nevertheless I would prefer it if you called me Jareth."

Jareth. His name did ring a bell. Hoggle probably did mention it but I just knew him as the vile and condescending Goblin King.

"Okay so Jareth, what are you doing here?" I finally asked.

"You don't need to know that. It is of no concern to you." he said stubbornly. "Shouldn't it be me asking you why you foolishly decided to spy on me."

He started to pace around a little. Every move he made brought back more memories from the Labyrinth six years ago.

"I wasn't spying. I just happened to recognize the not-so-oblivious goblin roaming the streets."

"I thought you'd have known by now to steer clear from goblins Sarah."

"Why? They're only goblins. I may have been afraid of them once but not anymore" I said brashly.

"Maybe not, but a clever girl like you should know that whenever a goblin is concerned…the Goblin King will undoubtedly be behind it all. So, either you're not so smart as you so boldly insinuate, or…". His lips twitched into a fiendish smirk. "Or, you knew I would be here and you wanted to find me."

I laughed sarcastically.

"And why on earth would I want to find you?"

"Oh, I can think of many reasons."

He walked up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"You're lonely" he said.

"What?!"

"I expect…that for a while you had friends, family, nice little job, maybe even a significant other. But everybody knows that in your world Sarah, nothing lasts forever. Six years ago you had a taste of what life with magic could be like. And now…now you want more."

"You're wrong! You have no idea about my life. I would never dream of returning back to the Labyrinth. There's nothing there for me. How could I possibly live in world so isolated, with no one but goblins and dwarves to talk to. No offence, but it's not like we exactly see eye to eye is it?"

He frowned at my remark.

"I agree. We didn't get off on the right start. After all you were relentlessly fixed on rescuing your brother. How could you have possibly felt anything but rage towards me. But I am willing to put our differences in the past if you are."

Why was he being so reasonable when the last time we met he was anything but? I couldn't help but think that he had exterior motives. Maybe he wanted something more than just my reconciliation.

"Fine" I said warily. "But I would like some answers with regard to why you're here."

"I've already told you. My presence in your town is merely a coincidence. It has nothing to do with you" he said with a stubbornness that was getting very annoying.

"Oh no. Well how come some weirdo attacked me in the middle of the street?"

"What?" he said a little concernedly. "Look Sarah I'm sorry for your trouble but I cannot be accounted for every street crime that takes place in your world."

"I know that. If it had just been a normal street crime then I wouldn't be blaming you. But when he then comes and finds me a couple of hours later in the middle of a club, points a strange-looking gun at my head and then vanishes into thin air, that's when I can start pointing fingers!" I was getting upset and I began to shout a little.

"What!" he snapped. "When did this happen?"

"Earlier this evening. So there, it has got something to do with me so I'd like it if you could tell me what the…"

Suddenly, Beadle interrupted my argument and breathlessly ran up to Jareth.

"Master, master!…Donovan!"

"Where!" Jareth snapped.

"Here…master…you need to escape!"

Before I knew it Jareth had seized my hand and pulled me along down the alley with him.

"What are you doing?" I yelled as I tried to pull my hand free. "Don't think you're bringing me into your twisted games Jareth!"

"Well from what you've just been telling me it seems like you're already involved. And do you mind keeping your voice down. I've managed to avoid Donovan's threats until this time and I do not wish to have an injudicious young girl suddenly ruin it all."

"Who the hell is Donovan?!"

Sooner than he could answer we had reached the end of the alley and peered out on to the open streets. Looking around I could see the entire road was empty apart from one lone figure who discretely crept through the shadows of the night. Jareth's hand still grasped mine, stopping me from making my escape. I looked at Jareth's face. He seemed rather fearful of the being. I looked back and watched as the figure came slowly into the light His appearance made me feel anxious. He was too far away for me too see his face properly but the clothes he wore were very threatening. From head to toe he was swathed in black. He had spiky long hair, similar to Jareth's, but black and more untamed. He wore black bulky clothing which emphasized his broad shoulders and colossal boots which, oddly, didn't make a sound as he walked. His heavy belt enclosed a large buckle which was shaped into some kind of weird symbol. Even his hands were wrapped in jet black gloves. He would have probably passed as a human if he didn't have a long black cape attached to his back. Even though I was with Jareth my heartbeat still rose in Donovan's presence. He seemed to be looking for something. He examined every corner and shadow of the street. I wasn't sure whether he was the man who attacked me or not since I never saw his face. But then something he did made up my mind. Out of nowhere he pulled that strange looking gun that I had previously been the victim of. He pointed it at something. Oh no. It was my neighbours cat. Why would he shoot an innocent animal? Is he really that evil? I gasped, but Jareth's gloved hand came to cover my mouth so I couldn't shout out at him. I saw a flash of light shoot from the gun. And within a second the cat was gone, so quick, I didn't even have a chance to wince my eyes shut. Nothing was left behind but a wisp of dust which scattered in the breeze. He put his gun away and continued to prance the street looking for his next prey.

As he passed the alley me and Jareth were hiding in, Jareth took my hand and led me out quietly in the opposite direction. He pushed for me to go in front of him as he guided me quickly down the street.

"Jareth!" a booming voice shouted from behind us making me gasp with fright.

Both of us quickly turned around. Donovan was facing us from the other end of the road. Then unexpectedly he moved quicker than lightning and raced towards us. Before I knew it he was stood in front of us holding us both in place along a brick wall. In one hand he clutched Jareth's arm and in the other he grasped mine. Compared to Jareth, Donovan was a Goliath. Now he was close I could distinguish his façade. His eyebrows pointed towards his dark, menacing eyes and his lips frowned above his pointed goatee beard. He was very scary!

"I've been looking for you Jareth" he said in a low, gruff voice. He had an accent which was even thicker than Jareth's. "Many years I've been searching for you. You thought I'd never escape, but I fooled you didn't I. Now I've come to finish my brother's oath."

Brother's oath? What was he talking about? And why was I caught up in this stupid dispute?

"Donovan, how did you find me?" demanded Jareth, trying not to lose his composure. "How did you know I was in this town, in this world."

"I didn't know you was here. It was the girl I was looking for" he said turning his attention towards me.

"Me…why were you looking for me?" I asked timidly.

"Because my dear girl, word spreads round. I've heard all about your encounter with the Goblin King. There were many rumours; some said you had defeated him, others said that you had fallen for Jareth and stayed with him. But what you did or didn't you was of no concern to me. I only wanted to find you because you knew how to get into the Labyrinth."

He was stroking my face as he said this too me; something which angered both me and Jareth.

"But surely you could easily get into the Labyrinth?"

"Hah! I know Jareth is foolish, but even he is not stupid enough to let just anyone into his Labyrinth. I was forbidden from that place years ago. But that doesn't matter now. I've found him."

He turned back to Jareth.

"I'm surprised I found you so easily. Thought you'd have chosen a better place to hide than the street of the girl who I've been searching for. For goodness sake Jareth, have you got any common sense."

"And you'd know all about common sense wouldn't you" Jareth retorted. "Pointing a gun at a girl in the middle of a public place. If your own hideousness wouldn't have killed you then the humans sure would've."

"He's right. The entire town is looking for you" I chipped in.

"Well that doesn't matter now does it. I've found what I've been looking for. Once I kill you both, that's when I'll worry about how to get off this planet."

A lump came to choke my throat. I couldn't believe he was going to kill me tonight. All that ran through my head were my thoughts of family and how I'd yelled at them earlier. I should have stayed with them. I should never have followed that stupid goblin down the alley.

His arm clutched me tighter making me panic.

"Please, please don't kill me" I said, crying.

"Oh don't worry. I'll make yours quick. It's Jareth who I'm going to torture."

"Donovan! Leave the girl alone" ordered Jareth. "She's no threat to you."

Donovan suddenly moved back and released me. He pointed his hand at Jareth and a flash of light shot out of his glove.

"You! Shut up and stay there!" he shouted as Jareth became stuck to the wall, held together by two hands which had formed out of the bricks.

All of his attention turned towards me. This was it. His evil complexion glared at my trembling face.

"Such a shame to lose such a pretty face, but these things have to be done."

"Stop it Donovan!" Jareth shouted as he tried to struggle out of the hands. But Donovan ignored him.

He put his hand into a pocket he had in his cape. I knew what he was getting. The gun!…

…But just before he could pull it out he pulled his hand back.

"Ouch" he shouted.

He looked down at his leg. It was Beadle, who was gnawing at his ankle. Maybe the goblin wasn't so stupid after all. Jareth managed to break free from the wall. While Donovan was distracted he obtained a crystal from his cape and threw it at him. The crystal formed a white light and made him disappear. Donovan was gone!

I stood there amazed at what I had just witnessed. Three times already I have escaped Donovan's attacks over the past couple of days. I no longer felt safe in my own town, on my own street!"

Jareth regained his composure. "Don't worry" he said, seeing how afraid I was. "I've sent him back to where he came from. He won't be back for a few days so you'll be alright tonight."

"What do you mean he'll be back. You mean he's not even dead!" I shouted.

"I only it was that easy" he sighed as he turned his back

"Wait a minute" I yelled. "You need to explain to me why this man is after you."

"Not here. If you come back to the Labyrinth with me I'll explain everything."

"No way! I'm not going back there. Forget your explanations. I'm going home" I said as I started to walk off.

"Sarah, you'll be safer in my Labyrinth. Just because Donovan has gone, doesn't mean there aren't others around who may work for him."

"I'll take my chances" I said without even turning around.

"Sarah!" he said sternly.

I turned around and looked at his serious face. _Why was he so concerned about me?_

"I'll be keeping my eye on you" he said severely.

Oh great. I'm not going to be able to relax now. I sighed, turned back round and walked off to my apartment.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_So what so you think of Dononvan. It took me a while to decide on a name. It was either that or Merle. _

_Hah - I knew them Quizfarmers would find me eventually._

_Can't think of anything else to say so blurghh!_

_See you at the next chapter..._


	5. Chapter 5

**That's it! **I'm going to go to bed right away; no thinking, no smoking, no crying, just drift off into a deep sleep where nothing or no one can bother me. I'm going to pretend that none of this weeks events had ever happened. It's just a normal night.

Those were my first thoughts when I entered my apartment. Too much had gone off for me to even begin evaluating the whole situation. All I'd do was get undressed and fling myself on my bed.

When I went to unlock the door I realised that it was already unlocked. It wasn't that much of a shock to me. Sometimes I was so careless I even left my door half open when I went out. Luckily my nosy neighbour Billy had come round and shut it for me. I even gave him a spare key. So I walked through the door and quietly shut it behind me. Looking into the mirror in the hallway I noticed that part of my denim jacket was torn from when Donovan grabbed me. So much for not thinking about it. He'd already left his mark. My hair was in a state. It even had pieces of ivy in it from when I got stuck in the fence. How much more stupid could I have looked in front of Jareth. After rejecting my childish fantasies six years ago, the last thing I wanted to look was undignified. Walking into the living room I hurled my bag onto the chair and made my way towards my bedroom. Only before I could reach it I froze in fear. Someone was in my bedroom!

I could somebody walking about, opening my drawers and looking in my closet. But who was it? Only two men came into my mind; Donovan - coming back to finish what he started or Jareth! After all he said he would be watching me.

Trembling, I slowly moved forward. As much as I wanted to run or call the police, I had to find out who it was. Little by little I pushed the door which creaked as it opened. I could see the figure of the person coming into sight. It was definitely male. He obviously hadn't heard me come in as he was still searching through my stuff. It wasn't Donovan, it wasn't Jareth. I squinted my eyes to see more clearly in the darkness. Then I realised just who the intruder was.

"Billy?" I said, surprised at seeing my neighbour in my bedrrom.

"Ah! What…Sarah?" he said, startled that I was there. He quickly closed the drawer he was peering in and straightened himself up.

"Billy what are you doing here?! In my bedroom!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry okay but I you weren't here so I used the spare key, I couldn't wait, I just needed to…"

His words were coming out so fast I could hardly understand him.

"Hey hey slow down" I said. "Just tell me why on earth you were looking in my drawers."

"I was looking for the old stuff I gave you…so I could put this with it" he said as he held up another package.

"Billy not again!"

"I know, I know but I was desperate."

"You're always desperate!"

"No this time I mean it. Cops caught me on CCTV! They'll be coming round tonight! That's why I need to hide it here."

"But what if they come knocking on my door, asking me if I've been keeping it for you?"

Billy thought about it for a second. He knew I was right. Then suddenly his face lit up, like a light bulb over his head had just switched on.

"I've got an idea. This needs to be delivered at the old warehouse on Middle Street and you'd be doing me the biggest favour if you took it there for me tomorrow. Then I promise it'll be the last time."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Billy" I said snatching the parcel off him and inspecting it.

His face showed desperation. If he was anyone else I'd turn him down without a second thought but Billy was the only friend I had in my building. He had only moved in a few months ago but he'd always been there for me the many times I felt down from breaking up with a guy or falling out with my family.

"So if I delivered this, what would be in it for me?" I asked.

"Oh, anything you want, err….I'll hook you up with that guy I was telling you about."

I screwed up my face. I'd really had enough a men. A date was the last thing I wanted.

"Okay I'll go with you to your parents party this weekend."

Now that was a decent offer. If Billy pretended to be my date then that would show my parents that I'm not a complete failure. He wasn't exactly Prince Charming but with a good haircut, nice suit and a long soak in soapy water he would spruce up nicely.

"Deal" I said unenthusiastically, much to his delight.

"Great! Just go to Middle Street, make sure no one follows you and there'll be someone there to collect your parcel. Okay?…sorry for breaking in. Goodnight" he said as he hastily walked out of my bedroom and closed the door."

I shoved the package into my bag and flopped onto my bed. Despite how tired I was it was difficult to get to sleep. The recent events were repeating themselves in my mind. I remembered Jareth's last words; _"I'll be keeping my eye on you". _I could practically here him now. How could I possibly sleep knowing that someone was watching me. Was he looking at me right now? How could he be? He can't see through walls. But on the other hand, he managed to just magically appear in my room six years ago so it wouldn't surprise me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, or should I say afternoon, with a much clearer head. I decided to deliver Billy's package later in the evening, even though he told me to do it first thing, but the police hadn't been round so I didn't see why it would make any difference. 

So the next evening, when the sky had cast a shadow over the town, I made my way down the dim side streets on the outskirts of the town, trying to locate an old warehouse in the dark. No wonder it was so easy to go around delivering evil goods. The streets were so quiet. Deadly quiet. Maybe I should have gone a bit earlier. After all I had been attacked the past two nights, it could easily happen a third time. I started to hurry.

When I reached the warehouse I just knew that agreeing to deliver the package was the wrong idea. The entire building reeked of danger. It was old, abandoned and dark. And there were no other people around so if something did happen to me there's be no one to hear my screams. Carefully, I walked up to the door and timidly knocked on it…there was no answer. Billy said there would be. I knocked again. Still no answer. This was my chance to run off and go back home but I didn't take it. Once I'd got rid of the package I could leave without anything weighing on my shoulders.

So I entered the building. The door creaked as it opened into a large room filled with old factory equipment. Something about it wasn't quite right. If Big Dave was who Billy said he was then surely there should be people here doing business, gambling, delivering evil goods or whatever. But there was nothing but a chilling silence that echoed around the emptiness of the room.

I was just about to leave until something on a pillar caught my eye. It was a notice. Maybe it was saying that Big Dave was out of town or something. I walked up to it and read it;

Welcome to Middle Street Warehouse

I have been waiting for you, Sarah

Thank you for bringing the package

But I will not be needing it now that you're here

Make yourself comfortable, you'll be here all night

'Big Dave' aka. Donovan

Oh, oh!

This was all a setup. Donovan knew I would be coming here! I had been tricked into delivering a parcel which actually was leading me to my death sentence! I'd never been more terrified. I stared and stared at the notice, too scared to even move or look around, knowing that Donovan was almost certainly somewhere in the same room as me. Oh why didn't I accept Jareth's invitation to stay with him in the Labyrinth! I just prayed to God that he was watching me like he said he was.

Slowly I turned my head round to scan the entire width of the room. That was when I saw him…

…Donovan stood on a platform high above the room. His stare was so cold, his eyes full with hate and murder. He had probably been there the entire time, watching me as I walked my last steps, leering at my face as I pulled my last expressions. His eyes frightened me, but the worst thing was his smile. I hated the fact that someone was so jovial when I was about to be killed, like my life was so meaningful that I just had to be removed from it.

"Hello Sarah" said Donovan. "I was beginning to think you had gotten lost. Didn't Wally give you the right directions.""

"Don't you mean Billy" I said timidly.

"Whatever." he said coolly. "You're here now. It's all that matters." he grinned evilly.

I began to walk backwards, making my way towards the door, foolishly thinking I could escape, but before I managed my third step Donovan raised his hand and pushed it into the air making the door somehow magically slam shut. Then he grabbed onto two poles that were holding up the platform and swung himself down onto the floor with a loud thump so that he was standing right in front of me. It must have been about 20 feet!

"What do you want from me?" I asked, quivering as his large, black, gloved hand touch my shoulder.

"I've already told you dear girl. It's Jareth I want. I want squeeze every inch of his soul out of him so that he'll never be in peace, not even in the afterlife."

"But I can't get you to Jareth. I don't know how to get into the Labyrinth. Six years ago I only got into the Labyrinth because I wished my brother away and Jareth took him. I don't think I could wish you away, and even if I could I highly doubt that Jareth will grant my wish."

"Foolish girl!" Donovan shouted. "Don't you think I know that. There is more than one way of getting to Jareth you know, and I've found a much much better way."

"What is it?"

"Oh come on, it's obvious. There's no way Jareth would stand by and watch while the woman he love is being brutally assaulted in my hands."

"What do you mean...Jareth doesn't love me."

"Oh, well we'll just have to see about that then won't we."

And soon enough he had pushed me against a back wall so hard that I had knocked my head against it and fell to the floor, still holding the package in my hand. I looked up and gazed in fright as his bulky form towering over me. My eyes were half shut and my body wanted to fall into a state of consciousness but I had a drive inside of me that was determined to stay awake. At least then if I was going to be killed I'd know about it. I saw him pull a sharp, shiny knife from his cape. I was surprised he hadn't decided to use that weird-looking gun but I suppose he wanted to make it all as severe as possible for me. I've always been able to handle cuts and bruises, but the feel a knife spearing into my skin was something I couldn't bear thinking about. Yet it was going to happen!

"The only hope you have is Jareth. You had better pray that he comes and saves you girl!"

I saw the knife lingering in the air. Any second it would come down to me. It was much more terrifying than having a gun pointed at my head. Donovan was right. My only hope was Jareth, whether he felt anything for me or not. I thought I'd have been stabbed now. Why was Donovan taking so long. It was almost like he didn't want to kill me, like killing me wouldn't be enough torture.

But then I saw his hand rapidly head down right to my heart. I winced my eyes shut and prepared for my death yet again!

"Jareth!" I screamed in a desperate hope that he would somehow hear me and come and save me.

* * *

Author's Note

I decided to give you two chapters since I left it a bit long, so I'll see you over the page…


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the thing.** If I hadn't have met Jareth last night then I would never have gotten into this mess. But on the other hand, if I hadn't have met Jareth last night I wouldn't have felt the exhilarating relief of being saved by him. That's right. Just when I was about to be stabbed to pieces the Goblin King heard my cries and rescued me. At first eyes were shut so I didn't see him enter. But then I heard the sound of the knife being knocked out of Donovan's hand . Quickly I opened my eyes and felt a sigh of relief when I saw Jareth holding Donovan back with some kind of spell. Then he reached for a crystal and threw it at him making him disappear just like yesterday. Though I knew that he wouldn't stay away for long.

Now that I knew Donovan had been taken care of I could let my eyes shut properly. I felt my head throbbing with pain so I decided to let my body close off for a while.

The next thing I knew was being carried by Jareth back on my street just outside my apartment. It felt strange. Six years ago I'd always imagined what it would be like to touch him. Before, he always seemed so untouchable and distant. In his arms I felt safe. For a man with such a lean figure he was incredibly strong for I felt as light as a feather as we approach the door to my building.

"Jareth you told me he wouldn't be back for a few days" I said.

"Yes well clearly I misjudged his abilities" he said as he put me down.

"Sarah, why did you go to that warehouse?" he asked with disappointment in his voice.

"Look it wasn't my fault okay. My neighbour asked me to deliver a package for him. How was I to know that it would lead me to a death trap?!"

I realised I was still holding the package. It caught Jareth's eye and he snatched it off me. To my surprise he ripped it open. I was worried it would all spill out. But then I noticed that the package didn't contain what I thought it would have. It had something solid inside it covered by foam to make it look like the package was soft. Jareth revealed a small square-shaped device with flickering lights on it. It was a tracking device! No wonder Donovan kept knowing where to look for me.

"Didn't you even think to look what was inside the package before you delivered it?" Jareth said angrily.

"I…I just didn't want to get caught up in anything illegal. I thought I could trust Billy."

"Well then you really are stupid" he said coldly.

"Hey! Who do you think you are calling me that. You're the one who steals people's brothers 'cause you've got nothing better to do!"

He looked hurt by my comment but it had to be said. I knew I couldn't avoid the events of six years ago forever.

"Is that the only package your neighbour has given you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No, there's a few more. I can't believe he tricked me all this time. Do you think he was in on it all along?"

"There's only one way to find out" he said.

* * *

So we both headed up to the fifth floor and walked down to Billy's apartment. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if someone walked out of their door right now, just when a man dressed up as some kind of fae was walking down the hall. Still, Billy shouldn't be surprised by him, not when he's being dealing with the likes of Donovan. I noticed that Jareth always walked just a little behind me, like he didn't want to be watched but he still wanted to be near. When I reached Billy's door I loudly knocked on it just like he had done to me many times before. It took several knocks before he answered. 

"Alright, alright I'm coming…Sarah? What are you…,who is he?" he said looking confusedly at me and Jareth.

"Don't give me that crap Billy" I said as I shoved the empty package in his face. "Remember this?"

"Oh did you manage to deliver it?" he asked as he smiled at me which I took for a derisive grin. "Or did something go wrong? Sarah you look angry. Did something happen?"

"What do you mean did something happen? Of course something happened." I screamed so loud the entire hallway could probably hear me. Jareth didn't say anything. I guess it wasn't his place to start quarrelling with humans he had no connection with.

"Look Sarah it's only a freakin' package, just calm down" he said.

"Calm down! Calm down!" I began to hit him and push him. I was crying and screaming uncontrollably. Even some of the neighbours came out to stare at me.

"Keep it down!" one of them shouted. "You're drunk!" shouted another.

My only retaliation was using several choice curses that made them shake their heads and return to their homes. Then I grabbed the tracer from Jareth's hand and pushed it towards Billy forcing him to look at it.

"Look familiar? Hmmm" I asked, but he didn't respond.

"Sarah calm down" said Jareth finally as he stopped my hands from whacking Billy and directed me towards my apartment which he surprisingly knew the location of.

"I'll take care of him" he said. So I obeyed and went into my apartment trusting Jareth to do what Billy deserved. I slung off my jacket and checked out my face in the mirror. I looked rough, noticing a few bumps and bruises over my face. Any make up I had on had been eradicated. So went into my bedroom and fixed myself up a little. I straightened out my clothes and tied my hair up into a neat ponytail. I applied a light cover of make-up and went into the main living room.

* * *

Jareth came in at that point. I looked at his face but he gave away no clue as to what he had done with Billy. I hoped he hadn't done anything too drastic. After all, I wasn't really sure how dangerous Jareth's powers were. I didn't really know anything about him at all. He studied my face for a second which made me feel a little self-conscious. Maybe I overdid it with the make-up. I didn't want him to think I was doing it for him. Then he began to gaze around my apartment. It made me realise that I should have tided more often as there were clothes and books lying on the floor. 

"Cosy" is all he said.

"Well it's not much but it's home" I said before regretting that I made such a stupid comment. It really wasn't home. It was anything but. Most of the time I was all alone.

Now there was more light in the room I got my first clear sight of Jareth. Admittedly he did look astounding. I never thought there could ever be a man with both masculine and feminine features, a sharp temper and an evil streak who was so entrancing. I could so easily criticise him for wearing clothes centuries out of date but I didn't want to. In a fantasy world he was the perfect-looking man, with his chiselled features, odd but entrancing eyes and serious gaze. Every move and posture he made was thoughtfully done. Right now he had his arms folded to show that he was a little cross.

"Sarah, yesterday I proposed that you stay in my Labyrinth with me until Donovan had been taken care of, and yet again you rejected my offer. Let me make it clear that I cannot be expected to save your life every time here on your world when you're not willing to cooperate with me in my world" he said in a serious tone.

"Look I just don't want to go to that place again. I left my fantasies behind me six years ago and going there would just be...just be too much." I walked over to my kitchen and pulled out a glass of wine which i had left earlier. I took a few gulps of it before Jareth walked in after me and took the glass from my hand.

"I think you're scared" he said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You've spent so many years trying to be anything but yourself and now your scared to go back to who you really are."

It was so aggravating how he could just swing from nice to evil.

"This is the real me Jareth. People changed. I changed. I'm not naive anymore, I'm not foolish and I like it" I said snatching the glass of wine from his hand and finishing it off then slamming it down on my coffee table. I could see him watching as if he was surprised at how discourteous I was, but he didn't know that this was how most people acted in the world. Hardly anybody was gracious and overly polite, not like I was six years ago.

"Jareth I'm really tired so I don't mean to be rude but you're going to have to leave now" I said in hope that he wouldn't be offended since I was still relying on him to watch over me.

"Sarah you cannot possible spend the night alone. Surely you have learnt from last night that Donovan could return at any time. Somebody is going to have to stay with you" he said more sympathetically.

"Look Jareth I just wouldn't feel comfortable with you here."

"Fine. If you don't want me here then there is only one other option."

He pulled out a crystal using his usual fancy hand movemnt which had always perplexed me. Then he threw it down at the floor which formed a bright, shimmering circle. I gazed in total bewilderent. Inside it made me feel excited. I just loved seeing good magic again. Out of the circle a large creature rose up. I recognised it instantly. It was the old beast with th eannoying bird on his head.

"I presume you have met the Wiseman before Sarah."

I stared on at the large beast with disbelief. I had almost forgotten about him and so many other creatures in the Labyrinth, but suddenly it all came gushing back to me. His large beard and beady eyes frightened me a little, but anything had to be more comfortable than having Jareth satying over.

"So Sarah, you have two choices, what will it be?" he asked.I'm sure that he was smiling inisde, knowing that whatever choice i make i would be in his possession.

"I'll go with the Wiseman" I said.

"Fine. Then the Wiseman will alert me if he suspects anyhting strange. Goodnihgt."

And then he was gone, leaving me all alone with nothing but a strange beast to accompany me.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Hey, I've just come from the last page. Told you I'd see you. _

_New Update: If you'd like to see a picture of Donovan then you'll find it on my site._

_See you at the next chapter..._


	7. Chapter 7

**I had a long dreamless sleep.**Which I felt I needed after so many wicked events all of the previous nights. Gradually, I opened my eyes to the chirping of birds in the sunshine outside. 'I'm going to make this day normal' is what I thought to myself. Only I had completely forgotten about my agreement with Jareth so it gave me the shock of my life when I opened my eyes to see a huge pair staring back at me. Immediately I screamed. There was something about that creature that freaked me out. Yet back in the Labyrinth I remember greeting him with no fear whatsoever, but now I know never to be too trusting of anyone. Then I realised that there was not just one creature here, there were two. I'd almost forgotten about the Wiseman's bird-hat, the one that never shuts up. Oh, this was going to be great, one man who jabbers on about nothing and an annoying talkative bird, when all I wanted to do was have a quiet day and cosy up with a good book.

"Breakfast is ready for you young Lady" said the Wiseman in a gruff voice. I looked down at his large wrinkly hands and saw that he was holding a tray containing orange juice, cereal and two slices of toast. It looked so perfectly made that I found it hard to believe that the Wiseman had prepared it all on his own.

"Whoo whoo whoo!" said the bird on his head, to which the Wiseman grunted as a sign for him to shut up.

"Thank you very much" I said as I sat up and awkwardly took the tray from him. "But you didn't have to go to all this trouble. I didn't even know I had any juice or bread."

"Trouble? He doesn't even know the meaning of the word. He wouldn't know trouble if it hit him on the back of his head." said the bird.

"Be quiet!…The trouble is on my head and I wish someone would come and hit it" he said to the bird making me laugh a little. "The Goblin King has given me a duty to look after you dear girl, so I shall do my best to make you feel unperturbed in my presence."

"Well thanks but I really don't need any fuss" I said, before realising that he had already nodded off and was now snoring whilst still standing upright.

"There he goes again. Gees, that old fogy can't keep awake for more than five minutes " said the bird.

* * *

I had to admit the breakfast tasted terrific. After I had eaten I went into the bathroom to shower, change my clothes and brush my hair. The Wiseman was still asleep when I came out but his hat was pecking at his face.

"Wake up. The girl has gotten ready. Stop being rude and make her some pancakes" snapped the bird.

"No that's alright. I can't eat anything else. Let him sleep" I begged.

But it was too late. The Wiseman had already woken.

I spent the rest of the day listening to the Wiseman's tales of the Labyrinth and we even played a few board games. I had to admit that he was rather good company. His hat was rather annoying but I soon learnt that if we just ignored him then he would shut up. I asked him about Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus and he told me that they had become a very tight group of friends who talked about me constantly and portrayed me as their leader who would one day come back to them. This made me feel quite guilty as I hadn't even thought about them for ages. Besides, they would be too surprised if I ever came back. I still had the same stubbornness as I had before but my light-hearted friendliness had gone. They'd be so ashamed of me if they saw me now. Inevitably, our conversation led to the topic of Jareth.

"What has Jareth been doing for the past six years?" I asked.

"The King has many duties as a leader of the goblins, more than most people contemplate. The Labyrinth is known as the world of truths where people discover mysteries about themselves and others. It changes to suit each creature that enters it. Once that creature's mission has been completed, it is only then that the Labyrinth will be still. Jareth's role is too make sure that those who only want to use the Labyrinth for their own evil purposes stay away."

"Is that what Donovan wants, to use the Labyrinth for evil?" I asked.

"Not exactly, Donovan is not concerned about owning the Labyrinth. His feud is with Jareth and Jareth only. You are only involved because you are connected with the Labyrinth and the Labyrinth leads to Jareth."

"But why does Donovan want to get to Jareth?"

At first he was reluctant to tell me but my pleading eyes told him that I was desperate to know.

"Centuries ago Donovan's older brother Merle was due to inherit the Labyrinth for his own. It was then discovered that Merle had only bad intentions to make the Labyrinth a prison for all the other creatures in his world so the Labyrinth went to Jareth instead. Merle secretly plotted against Jareth, the most evil plan that ever existed…"

"To kill him?"

"More than just kill him. To destroy his entire soul, to make sure that he suffered the most painful anguish even in the afterlife. But Merle was caught and beheaded for his plans. His brother Donovan was locked up for assisting him. But now Donovan is back and wants to finish off what his brother began."

"That's horrible!" I said.

"From your point of view it's horrible. But from Donovan's point of view what happened to Merle was just as unpleasant."

The bird was right, the Wiseman couldn't see trouble, only different opinions. But to take away someone's soul, to make them live in agony every second of their existence was too horrific to even think about. A sudden rush of pity emerged for Jareth. He must be ten times more terrified than me, yet he stayed so cool and stubborn.

"But surely there's a way to stop him, there must be" I said hastily.

"Oh there is a way, but it results in bad consequences."

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

But before he could answer I heard a knock on my door. Well, it sounded more like several thuds than a knock which made me hesitate to answer it. "Sarah it's me, please let me in…quickly Sarah please!" said Billy.

The angry part of me wanted to open the door just so I could slam it in his face but he sounded nervous, so I thought I'd give him a chance and see what he had to say. I quickly walked over to the door and unchained the locks. But when I opened it I saw something I didn't expect to see, making me gasp in astonishment. What I saw was not Billy, but a goat. A white goat staring up at me.

"Sarah it's me Billy, let me in before anyone sees. I've already been chased by the security guard. I had to bite his butt just so I could run away" said the goat.

I stood in amazement for a few seconds. I didn't know whether to laugh or scream. Jareth said he's take care of him but I never thought in a million year she'd do this. Then I shook my head and opened the door wider to let him in after I'd checked in the hallway to see if Donovan or anyone else was with him.

"Sarah, I don't know what the hell is happening with you but I can tell you, whatever you think I've done I didn't do it" said the goat who was about to trot into the kitchen.

"How do I know that Billy. If you did do it you would tell me that you didn't do it. And don't go into the kitchen!" I snapped realising that the Wiseman was in there. It would just be too weird if Billy the kid and a large puppet came into contact with each other.

"Okay but I'm telling you I didn't do it!"

"So you didn't give me the "package" to deliver?" I said.

"Yes I did but I didn't know that it would get you into any trouble."

"Well who did you take the package from in the first place?" I asked.

"Well Big Dave was out of town, so this dude in a black suit gave me it. He was pretty severe, told me that I was too familiar with the scene so I should get a friend to deliver it instead. You've gotta believe me Sarah."

"Okay, suppose you are telling the truth."

"I am, I'd have never given you those packages if I knew something bad was going to happen to you. I still don't even know what happened to you" he said.

"And you don't need to know, not now. Just promise me, and I mean promise, that you will never do business with Big Dave or any other oversized dealer again."

"Honestly Sarah, do you think I'd ever do that again after what happened me. Why am I a goat? Last night I found myself chewing on my furniture for no reason, and don't even get me started on how long it took before I found a comfortable position for me to sleep in. Now who is that crazy guy who did this to me? And how the hell do I get back to normal?"

"Don't worry I'll try and get you back, just wait there."

* * *

I ran into the kitchen and saw that the Wiseman was baking something.

"Erm excuse me, I need you to get Jareth to come here so he can undo a spell" I asked him politely.

"Sorry young lady but I have been instructed to call him only when there is something wrong."

"Well, there is" I lied. "I think I saw Donovan in the hallway. He didn't see me but I'm pretty sure he'll find me soon."

"Really? Well why didn't you say so. I will call the master immediately. You go and make sure that your door and windows are locked."

So I went back in the living room, pretended that I was checking everywhere and waited for Jareth to come.

"Who were you just talking to?" asked the goat.

But sooner than I could answer, Jareth came storming into the living room wearing lighter clothes than he wore before; grey breeches and a white shirt.

"What did you see?" he asked.

Billy started to run around like crazy.

"Sarah keep him away from me. Don't let him do anything worse!" he bleated.

"Jareth I didn't see anything. But I needed to call you here so you can undo what you did to Billy" I declared.

"After what he did to" he said angrily.

"He told me he didn't do it."

"And you believe him" he laughed. "My, you may have changed your attitude and your manners but you're still as susceptible as you ever were."

"Just stop making me out to be a fool Jareth. I know a friend when I see one and Billy has always been a friend to me. Just because you may spend your days with only a bunch of slimy goblins to talk to it doesn't mean that I have to be lonely to!"

Okay so I think that hurt him, but he wasn't exactly cooperating when all I wanted was to have my friend back. Billy was staring up at us both turning his head from me to Jareth. I couldn't imagine how weird this all was for him and how it would feel to be turned into a goat.

"Sarah, you insinuate too much about me. Haven't you realised that I only have your best interests at heart. If this boy really is your…friend, then he wouldn't mind staying as he is for a little longer now would he."

"Jareth this is not the Labyrinth. If anyone sees him they'll take him away, especially if they find out that the goat can talk."

"Well then he'd better keep his trap shut!"

"What on earth are you two talking about" said Billy. "And what is the Labyrinth?

We just ignored him and carried on fighting.

"Jareth he hasn't done anything to you, just change him back!" I said.

"No!"

"Come on guys arguing isn't going to help anyone. Can't we just discuss this like normal human beings" said Billy.

"Yes I'd love to do that Billy but for starters this guy isn't human, and you are a goat" I said.

"And he'll stay like it for much longer if you keep arguing" said Jareth spitefully.

"That's not fair! You can't do this to people. You think that you can mess with us humans as much as you like just because you've got the powers. Well, I'm not letting you mess with me like you did six years ago" I shouted.

Billy started to bleat in order to distract us.

"If the Labyrinth hadn't have happened to you six years ago you wouldn't have ever realised how much you needed your brother. I gave you the chance to do what many other girls in your world would dream of doing. I gave you a challenge, an adventure, a chance to understand who you really are and yet all you did was loathe me for it. You were so blind you couldn't see a good thing when it came to you and now look at you, you have no dreams, no one to love and no future in front of you. So don't you tell me that its' all my fault."

I tried not to let my tears escape from eyes so I lowered my head. Even Billy seemed like he was caught up in the moment as he stopped bleating and stared at the two of us. As much as it hurt to admit it Jareth was right. I had given up all of my dreams and fantasies to become just another miserable girl with nothing left to live for.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Hey, my forum And The Award Goes To has a topic which lets you vote for your favourite Labyrinth song. Only Ripper101 has joined in so far so to anyone reading this - have a go!!…Reviews please xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

**Saved by the bell.** Just after Jareth had insulted my life and smashed down any confidence I had, the phone rang. With my head still bowed down I turned my back on Jareth and went to answer it. As I picked it up I heard Jareth arguing in the background with Billy the goat. Billy was begging for him to change him back but Jareth sounded reluctant.

"Hello" I said.

"Sarah, I'm glad you're home. Me and Karen want to invite you over to discuss what happened the other night. We're sorry we shouted at you. Obviously you are going through a difficult time at the moment and we really want to help" said Dad.

"I appreciate it dad but really I don't need help. The other day I was a little shaken up but I'm fine now, and the last thing I want to do is to discuss it anymore" I replied.

"Okay then, just come over, we won't talk about the other night but come over anyway. We'll have some dinner together…Sarah we'd really be grateful for it."

"Well...okay, I'll come over now. I've got nothing else to do" I said looking back at Jareth and Billy realising that there was no way I was stopping home with this freakshow. "I'll see you soon. Bye."

Without notifying either Jareth or Billy I grabbed my coat and began to put on my boots. I could see that they were watching me and that Jareth was going to say something any minute.

"Where are you going?" he asked sharply. "Sarah don't be foolish, you know that Donovan is out there looking for you" he said as he walked up to me and blocked my way, crossing his hands over his chest. His eyebrows pointed inwards towards the centre of his face to show that he was angry.

"He's not after me, he's after you and I don't want to be involved with this pointless dispute anymore. I'm going to my dad's house and I don't want you, Donovan or any other weird creatures following me."

I pushed passed him and surprisingly he didn't even put up a fight. I gathered that he'd had enough of me by this point and didn't care if Donovan captured me or not. I slammed the door behind me and left my home along with the three mutants that were inside it. Part of me felt a little hurt by the fact that Jareth hadn't even tried to stop me leaving. Why did I want him to care so much?

* * *

Even though dad had said that they wouldn't talk about what happened the other night, it was all anyone could talk about. Toby was blabbing on about how his big sister was a hero just because I'd been on the television and my parents were lecturing me about going to see the police to tell them information which I had already given them. Only they didn't understand that Donovan was much more powerful than the entire police squad of the city. 

"Sarah, this man will never get caught if you don't do anything about it. He knows what you look like. He might try and find you again now that he's seen you on television and knows that the city is looking for him. He might have contacts all around the city. Sarah he could have told his associates all about you" lectured Karen.

"He doesn't have any connections, He works alone" I said without thinking.

"How do you know that. You don't know this man do you?" she asked curiously.

"No. I just thought that if he did have contacts then they would have found me by now" I said quickly.

"Sarah, I don't understand why you won't go to…"

"Dinner's ready" interrupted dad just at the right time.

* * *

We all went into the kitchen and ate an appetizing roast dinner. It tasted much better than the cans of baked beans and rice I'd been living off for the past month. As I was dining I realised that what I had been eating at home hadn't been enough. No wonder I was a little underweight. This meal was a banquet to me. I felt like it had given me strength I didn't know I had. I thought that during dinner I'd get a little peace but the delicious food didn't stop Karen from reprimanding me. 

"What have you been doing for the past few days? You told your father on the phone that you were fine now. Have you had anyone that has been helping you recover from your shock the other night? Have you been spending time with one of your friends?" asked Karen.

"Erm yes I've got a friend who's been spending time with me" I said to try and get her off my back.

"Well at least you've got someone to support you. Who is this friend, guy or girl? You never tell us about your friends" said dad.

"It's a guy, not a boyfriend or anything, just someone I've known for quite a while. He's been telling me that I should always have someone with me and not be left alone."

"Well he's right Sarah. I hope you've been paying attention to him. He sounds like a good guy, what's his name?" asked dad.

"Jareth" I said. I didn't want to say it, it just came flying out of my mouth. Even though I was annoyed with him at the moment I knew that he was the only one who had bee supporting me. Come to think of it, Stacey and all of my other club friends hadn't even checked up on me for two days. Did they even care?

"That's an unusual name" said Karen.

"He's an unusual man" I muttered to myself.

All I could think about now was Jareth; his regal clothes, his magic, his charismatic expression and the way he presented himself. I'd never met anyone like him. He looks about thirty-five years old, not much younger than my dad and yet I'd never see my father prancing around in fairy clothes, casting spells and stealing children. But in a strange way I liked him. He was the only man I knew that would dare to be so different and authoritative. He was secretive, stern and dangerous, all of which I found very exciting. Since my family brought him up I just couldn't get him out of my brain. I could even see him standing outside the kitchen window standing next to a tree…Wait a minute, that was really him!…There he was resting beside the large oak tree in my parents' back garden. He caught my eye and glared intently, then he moved his head a little to imply that I should come outside. As soon as I saw him my heart rate suddenly rose. Karen noticed that I was looking outside and was just about to turn her head around until I distracted her.

"Karen this is a really lovely dinner. You'll have to show me how to make it" I said which caused her to look at me suspiciously.

"Sarah are you feeling okay?" she asked staring at me quizzickly

"Now you mention it, I do feel a little nauseous. Not because of the dinner though!" I said quickly before standing up "I'm just going to go and get some fresh air, won't be long."

* * *

I went out into the back garden and ran to the oak tree seeing that Jareth was now standing at the other side of it so he could not be seen through the window. The moonlight illuminated his entrancing features and made him look more appealing than he had ever done before. I noticed that he was fiddling with a sting of acorns that he must have picked off from the oak tree. He still wore black gloves. Come to think of it - had I ever seen his hands without the gloves? I don't think I had. It made me wonder what he was trying to hide. Were his hands so powerful that he could never touch anyone with his unclothed hands. Then I looked up at his face. Did he wear make-up or were the silvery shimmery, tones actually part of his countenance? His attractiveness almost made me forget that I was still mad at him for what he called me earlier. Then I shook my head and realised that no matter how alluring he looked I couldn't forget how only a few hours ago he had said that I had become a worthless girl with no dreams, no love and no future. Even if that was true he had no right to say it. When he saw me he flaunted a slight smile and straightened himself up. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked, even though I knew that he was obviously here to check that I had made it to my parents' house safely.

"I've come to ensure that you arrived here safely and that nothing strange has happened since you've been here" he said, almost as if he could read my thoughts.

"Everything's fine...I didn't think you cared anymore" I said.

"And when have I ever said that I didn't care? He asked leaning his face closer to mine.

"I don't know, I just thought that after what you said to me earlier, you'd given up on me, and you wouldn't care if Donovan captured me" I said pitifully.

After I'd said that there was a bit of an awkward silence. I saw Jareth staring at me from the corner of his eye making me feel uneasy. Then I heard him chuckle quietly.

"My, you really have changed haven't you Sarah. You're not as determined as you were when we had our first encounter, and you seem to be much more dismal then you were before."

"Well, like you said, I have no dreams and no future, so excuse me for not acting overjoyed all the time" I said sardonically.

He sighed and unexpectedly placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Sarah, I only said those things because you were trying my patience and were unwilling to cooperate. Clearly you have dreams, you just haven't found them yet. And when you do, they will lead you to your future."

I looked up at him. I guess what he had said stood for an apology. I didn't know why but he looked at me like he was captivated by my face. No one had ever looked at me like that before. Maybe it was just the peaceful mood that the moonlight had created but all of sudden I felt very in lust with this man. I wanted to turn away but something was stopping me, and sooner than I knew it I was absorbed with _his_ face. I felt awkward but at the same time excited. I didn't know what to do but I knew I had to do something. So I leaned in towards his face, my lips more than ready for a kiss. His pupils enlarged as I waited and waited, growing anxious when he took so long. Then just as I was about to pull away he leaned in towards me and stroked his lips against mine causing me to sense a rush of pleasure that ran through my entire body. Who knew that a kiss from a Goblin King could be so enjoyable.

"What are you doing?" said Toby who had come out into the garden, making me quickly recoil from Jareth and readjust myself like nothing had just happened.

"Toby, what are you doing out here? How long have you been standing there" I said noticing that he had a cheeky little grin on his face.

"Long enough" he said using one of his many catchphrases that he had seen on television. "Who's he? I he your boyfriend Sarah? Is he that man you was talking to mom and dad about…Gareth?" he asked looking fascinatingly at Jareth.

"Actually it's Jareth" said the Goblin King who stepped forward and shook my little brothers hand. "I didn't know that Sarah had told her parents about me" he said smirking, hoping that I was looking at him.

"Yeah she's just been talking all about you. Saying that you was helping her feel better from when she was being chased the other day. She said that you was her only friend and that she loved you and wanted to marry you and…"

"Alright that's enough Toby!" I shouted feeling the most humiliating humiliation I had ever felt, and I could tell that Jareth was loving every second of it.

"Your sister has always had a bit of an excessive imagination hasn't she" said Jareth.

"Toby are you outside?" shouted Karen.

Oh, no! She and dad were coming this way. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse.

"Yes mom, and Jareth's here, it's Sarah's boyfriend. You can meet him now!" shouted Toby before I grabbed hold of him and put my hand over his mouth so he couldn't say anymore.

I thought I was going to have a heart attack when my parents walked out of the back door and gazed around the garden.

"Well where is he then?" asked Karen. "And what are you doing to your brother?"

I released Toby and looked back at the tree. Jareth was gone! Toby also look in astonishment.

"He was here before!" said Toby. "Where did he go Sarah?"

"Oh he had to dash off" I said.

"Oh! I liked him, and I didn't even get to ask him why he wore those weird clothes. He looked like the Goblin King from one of my storybooks. Is he a Goblin King Sarah?" he asked.

I laughed just to hide my tears. This had to be the strangest experience, even stranger than the Labyrinth itself.

"Toby one of these days your imagination is going to get a hold of you" I said feeling a little guilty because I knew he was telling the truth.

"Oh that's a shame, we wanted to meet him…hey here's a thought, why don't you invite him to the annual masquerade in town on Saturday?" asked dad.

"Oh no, we're really not that close" I said.

"Yes you are, you were kissing him" said Toby. I had to refrain myself from grabbing him again.

"Well that's settled then. You ask him to come with you to the ball. We promise we won't make a big fuss" said dad.

I sighed. Billy had already said he would go to the party with me. But then again, Billy was a goat, and it would be even freakier if I turned up to a fancy ball with a goat than with a man who wore perfectly suitable clothes. If my parents were going to meet Jareth then a masquerade would be the most appropriate place. Now all I had to do was tell him.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**First of all sorry for using the phrase 'humiliating humiliation' - I just couldn't resist. Secondly if you go on my site I have made a Sims 2 version of the Labyrinth. You'll find it in the Fun & Games section. If you do watch this please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Finally did anyone go to the Labyrinth play they had in London the other day?**

**See you at the next chapter…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I came home.** The Wiseman was still in my apartment. There was no sign of Billy. I gathered he must have cantered off after Jareth wouldn't agree to reversing the spell. I needed to ask Jareth if he would come to the masquerade with me just so it wouldn't be hanging over my head. Again I lied and told the Wiseman that I had seen Donovan running about in the hallways just so I could get the Goblin King to come here. The bird on his head was not so gullible when it came to my lies and tried to tell his wearer that he shouldn't call for Jareth. Luckily the Wiseman didn't listen to the bird and communicated to Jareth using a crystal ball he must have gave him. Within seconds Jareth appeared, but this time he sensed that I wasn't really in trouble. He sighed and rolled his eyes at me, waiting for me to explain myself to him but it was harder to say than I thought it would be. I couldn't ignore the fact that I had almost kissed him earlier on. The way he glared at me showed that he was aware of my uneasiness, like he now had power over me again just because I had fall for his attractions. Even so, I cleared my throat and asked him for the most awkward favour I had ever asked anybody.

"Jareth, after my brother told my parents that you were in their backyard they kept on asking me lots of questions all about you and why you left all of a sudden. Toby ended up telling them that we were, well…pretty close, so my parents invited you to a masquerade ball they're going to this weekend. I know it sounds stupid but if I don't show up with anybody then they'll think I'm a failure yet again" I said. As I told him this I noticed that he was listening attentively with a glint of humour in his eyes. How embarrassing it felt to ask a man who I hardly knew anything about and who had completely different customs to me to accompany me to a silly party that a bunch of unmindful humans were attending. It made me feel more uncomfortable because he didn't answer. He stared as if I'd just asked him the most unreasonable thing in the world. "Say something!" I said.

"You want me to attend a party here on this planet that's beset with human beings who'll do nothing more than use polite conversation and scrutinize others peoples' costumes behind their backs just because they have nothing more to do with their measly lives" he said making my question seem even more preposterous.

"Yes but…"

"Sarah" he interrupted. "I know we had a slight moment earlier but I didn't suspect that it would end up with me meeting your parents. I highly doubt that I'll be what they're expecting don't you."

"It's not like that! It wasn't me who told them you were my boyfriend, it was Toby. Believe me, you're the last person I'd wanna go to this ball with!" I shouted.

"If that's your way of encouraging me then you're really going the wrong way about it" he said.

"What is your problem! You expect me to do whatever you say and be part of your crazy fantasy world, then I ask you for a small favour and you refuse to do it without giving it a second thought!"

"I just don't think that getting me involved with other humans is a good idea."

"But getting me involved with a psycho non-human who keeps trying to kill me is okay is it?" I said. He began to show empathy once he saw the tears in my eyes. Maybe he was finally realising that it was all getting too much for me.

"Alright" he said. "I did promise you that I'd look out for you, and for all we know Donovan could be at that ball. I'll go with you and make sure that you stay safe throughout the night."

His words would have soothed me if he hadn't have said that Donovan could be there. I hated that thought that he might find out who my parents were and try to attack them. The only way to be safe was if I stayed away from my parents at the party, just in case.

* * *

At the evening of the party I had spent hours getting ready. For some reason I was a little excited. Just knowing that I was going to be accompanied by a man who had so much more power than anyone knew about enthused me very much. It felt good to have a big secret that I could share with someone else, like we were undercover cops protecting the world from an evil criminal who would stop at nothing until he killed us all. For just one day I could go to a masquerade and feel like a young girl again who didn't have to worry about paying the bills, getting a job or anything else in reality. 

Jareth met me outside the doors of the building. The gentle music could barely be heard over the many conversations the people were having. He stood in the shadows so no one else could see him. He wore his usual black ensemble with a dazzling regency shirt and shimmering cloak speckled with glitter and gold. His reaction to my long strapless blue dress was quite satisfying to see. For the first time I had revealed my shapely figure to him and he couldn't seem to turn away. I had also decided to wear long sliver gloves just to match with his customary style. My hair was half-scraped off my face and held by a shimmery butterfly clip and for the first time in ages I felt beautiful. His response to my appearance was just what I was hoping for. He took my hand and planted a kiss on my fingers.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Even more now I've seen you" he said as we headed inside.

The ballroom was pretty but nowhere near as magical as the ball I had seen back in the Labyrinth. The organizers had made an attempt to make it look as authentic as possible using tacky decorations and a mirror ball. The costumes that the people wore varied greatly. Some sported gigantic frocks that almost covered the entire dance floor and others wore dresses that revealed more flesh than they should. Only some came without a mask including me and Jareth. My guess was that the less attractive people wore disguises. Everyone turned to stare at us when we entered as if we were the king and queen of some fantasy kingdom. My parents' reaction was priceless as they gawped at me looking stunning with a mysterious handsome man by my side. I could just tell that Jareth was finding this very uncomfortable but for me it was like a fairytale dream that had been forgotten somewhere along the past six years.

"Glad you could make it Sarah" said dad as he and Karen walked up to me. Dad looked rather dashing in his black tuxedo but I have to say that Karen looked like she'd be 'off with my head' if I had come with a Cheshire cat and wore a white underskirt.

"You must be Jareth" she said as she held out her hand and waiting for him to kiss it.

"Yes, and it's a pleasure to meet you both" he said with a hint of sarcasm that only I could notice as he took Karen's hand a shook it firmly.

"It's good to finally meet you. So how long have you two known each other?" asked dad.

"Oh, Sarah and I go back years. Our first encounter took place when she wished her brother away to the goblins and then we met several times after that in my Labyrinth. In fact we were once at a ball that was exactly like this one except it was much grander and was situated inside a crystal bubble" said Jareth.

For a moment my parent's and I gawked at him in disbelief, until he let out a loud cackle that made them realise that he was "joking" making my parents laugh along with him.

"My, what a bizarre sense of humour your boyfriend had Sarah" laughed Karen.

I couldn't help but giggle along too as Jareth lead me away from my parents and on to the dancefloor.

"I can't believe you just said that" I said as he twirled me around so gracefully that other dancers tripped over just because they were staring at us rather than watching where they was going.

"Start believing" he replied.

For the next few minutes I felt like a princess as he whirled me around the dancefloor. Others were trying to mirror our moves as they watched us twirl and glide. We danced through two whole songs before we stopped to take a break. Unfortunately for Jareth he didn't get any rest because as soon as we'd finished Karen pleaded with him for a dance.

"What a charming dancer you are, you're full of surprises aren't you. May I have this dance" she asked.

And before he could refuse he was pulled on the dancefloor by Karen.

"Stay close" he whispered in my ear before he went to dance. I could tell he was much more uncomfortable dancing with Karen than he was with me. He didn't look into her eyes or twirl her around as gracefully.

While Jareth danced I went over to talk to some of my parents friends. All they could do was ask me about Jareth; _Where did you meet him? Where does he work? Does he have any brothers? _I think that in the end I made him out to be a lawyer with no family who met me when I was having trouble with my car one time. I just hoped they didn't go up to him after and ask him about law or mechanics. I noticed that Jareth kept checking up on me as I was dancing even though I thought that there was nothing to worry about as it was unlikely that Donovan would turn up at a public event again.

* * *

Throughout the next song I was asked to dance by several men, although most of them I turned a blind eye to since none of them could dance like Jareth. It was only when one man was so persistent that I finally agreed to dance with him, out of pity more than anything. He wasn't at all like Jareth though. He gripped on to me tightly as he heavily stepped around the floor. I had to keep looking at my feet to make sure his big boots didn't stomp on them. He wore a full face mask so I couldn't even see what he looked like. His large lack cape kept getting caught on my dress as he yanked me around like I was a ragdoll. But then I'd decided that I'd had enough. His grip on me was beginning to hurt. I pulled away and asked him to leave but he hurled me back and told me I must dance with him. That was when I recognised his voice, his deep booming voice. I looked up and saw his eyes. Oh no! It was him! Donovan! His strong hand clutched my waist so there was no way I could escape. I looked over at Jareth. Karen was keeping him talking so he couldn't see me. I tried to scream his name but Donovan quickly placed his hand over my mouth and began to dance me off the floor to make it look like he wasn't really abducting me. I looked at several people and tried to show them my distress with my eyes but they didn't do anything. Then I looked over at Jareth again. He was facing the other way. Then suddenly the music livened up a bit, so Karen twirled Jareth around to dance with her once more. I felt such relief when the Goblin King caught a glimpse of me and Donovan. Panic flushed through his face. He quickly pushed Karen aside and began to walk up to me. I desperately tried to struggle from Donovan's hold but he noticed that Jareth was coming and quickly pulled me outside the back patio doors. I could see Jareth through the window as he shoved through the people on the dancefloor. They looked at him in disgust but he didn't care what they thought. 

Then I saw Donovan put his left hand forward and thrust it through the air to cast some sort of spell that made Jareth fall to the floor in the ballroom. I saw as all the people began to crowd round him. There was no hope of him saving me now.

"Stop struggling girl. You'll only hurt yourself more" Donovan shouted as he tried to hold me down.

But I didn't listen to him and tried to fight him more. He shouted at me again and again. Eventually he must have gotten sick of me kicking and shoving him so he held me down near the floor and covered my eyes with his gloved hand. Immediately I fell into an unconscious state. Donovan had finally captured me.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_See you at the next chapter..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Ouch!** My eyes stung and my head swarmed with dizziness. Now out of my momentary coma I knew that the tribulation would began again. It was just a case of opening my eyelids and then I would be back in reality, trying to flee from Donovan's evil scheme. For that reason I kept my eyes tightly shut. Unfortunately the humid smell of the rusty warehouse informed me of where I was. So I finally awakened to the nightmare that was just about to begin. At first glance I couldn't see anything but the dirty brown ceiling. I was afraid to move my eyes in any other direction, knowing Donovan was probably near but I had to find out sooner or later and I couldn't stand the apprehension. So I lifted my body off the ground and sat with my hands on the floor the prop me up. That was when I noticed that I wasn't lying on the ground, I was lying on something soft. It was a bed! This wasn't here before. It terrified me to think what Donovan might have planned. Quickly I began to turn around and try and make my escape before he returned. Then I got the biggest fright of my life. I screamed at the sight of Donovan who was stretched out on the bed beside me. He had been there all the time, waiting for me to wake up! He stared art me without saying a word, his cold stare thriving upon my fearfulness. He then began to smirk as soon as I let my tears stream my face. 

"This doesn't have to be painful Sarah" he said quietly.

"Please, please let me go" I begged. "Don't do anything to me. You've captured me now can't you just wait until Jareth comes."

"And why would I want to wait until Jareth comes?" he asked.

"Because that's what you've got me for isn't it? I'm just bait because you know that Jareth will come and save me. And then once he's here you'll try and kill him. I know about your brother and how he planned to destroy Jareth's soul. That's what you're trying to do now isn't it. You want to kill every little bit of him."

"No. I'm afraid your wrong there Sarah. I don't plan to kill Jareth, not just yet anyway" he said surprisingly. "You see, Merle wanted to destroy Jareth's soul and that's easily done. But I've decided that before I do that I want to see him suffer while he's still alive. That's why you're here. I know what he feels for you and I know that he'll be devastated if he sees you and me…together."

Did he mean what I think he meant? He was planning to sleep with me to get back at Jareth. There was no way I was going to let him do that!

Suddenly I felt his heavy hand stroke my bare leg, his eyes leering at me all the while. Abruptly I kicked his hand away and tried to scramble off the bed. But he pulled me back.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as he pinned me down and began to smother my lips with unwanted kisses. I felt sick with disgust. Never before had I let a man restrain me in such a way. His heavy bulk of a body squashed my slender frame until I felt my lungs being suffocated. Several times I tried to knee him in the groin but that just provoked him even more. Then as he planted his next kiss I bit through his lip so sharply that he shrieked in pain and pulled back allowing me to try and make an escape.

Clambering off the bed, I raced towards the door and as I yanked the corroded handle I actually thought I would manage to get outside But Donovan had recovered from his minor lip injury and jerked me back so roughly I felt my a sharp pain in my neck as my head was almost pulled off my body. At that point I was too exhausted to defend myself so I let myself lie in his arms as he took control of me.

"If you're not going to co-operate with me then I'll just have to make sure you cannot do anything at all" he said as he yet again put his dark hand to my eyes and put me into a second oblivion.

* * *

I woke up to sounds of joyous birds chirping and the blinding illumination of the light which flickered through my bedroom blinds. It was morning and I was home. I would have thought that the events of last night were nothing more than a dream but my aching body told me different. Ordinarily I would have greeted the sunny morning with a smile but all I could do now was cry. What had Donovan done to me? Why had I let him win so easily? I felt so weak lying there all used and oblivious. Why hadn't Jareth come to rescue me. Then I thought, maybe he did. How else did I end up back in my bedroom. Surely Donovan wouldn't have put me back here. I lifted my head up and looked around. It was the same old bedroom, nothing had been touched. Then looking back at my pillow I saw a small piece of paper with some writing in it. I gasped in horror when I read the note. 

Good morning Sarah, I hope you had a memorable time last night. I know I did. Donovan x

I crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed the note at the door. I needed to get out, get some fresh air. Even better, have a cigarette. I noticed that I still had my ball gown on but it was very ripped. It was a strange thing to worry about but I had spent all of my money on that dress. It was suppose to impress Jareth and my family. They wouldn't be impressed to see me now. I wouldn't even want them to see me now. Even though my whole body was throbbing with pain I ran over to the door and hauled it open just wanting to runaway as far as I could possibly go. But to my horror what lurked beyond my door was not what I expected. I should have known this trickery from the Labyrinth. Six years ago I had met with the Junk Lady who had showed me to a room which was an exact replica of my bedroom and for a moment I thought I was home again. That was exactly what happened this time round and soon enough I found myself back in the warehouse facing Donovan's satisfied expression. His smile made my stomach churn inside as he leant casually against the far wall. I looked back at the bedroom that I had just came from. It was gone! Nothing more than a twisted illusion to fool me into thinking I was actually safe. All I saw now was the back of the warehouse. I looked back at Donovan.

"You bastard" I muttered quietly, half-hoping he wouldn't have heard me. I already had enough of his torment to have scarred me for life.

But regrettably he heard me. He raced towards me quicker than lightning and rammed me against the back wall.

"So you think you can still stand up to me do you?" he said in a low, gritty voice. "I'll show you who's the boss around here."

I could feel his musty breath poisoning my lungs as he began to crush my body with his hands. My screams turned into yelps as he jerked me back and forth shoving me into the wall so brutally that the whole building shuddered. My vulnerable self took all the pain as he shook me about like a rag doll. But all of the pain suddenly went away as soon as I saw Jareth burst in through the door along with the Wiseman. He looked shattered, probably from that spell that Donovan had cast on him.

"Let her go!" he demanded as he watched him torture me.

"Jareth" said Donovan who finally let me go after clasping eyes on his enemy, leaving me to try and recover from the torment I had just received. "I have to say I thought with your abilities you would have recovered much more quickly than that."

Jareth didn't look the faintest bit bothered about Donovan's condemnations. He seemed more concerned about me as I fell to the floor holding my stomach in agony.

"What have you done to her?" he asked.

"Something that you couldn't" he replied defiantly. "I was going to kill her straight away but I thought it would be much more fun if she stayed the night."

Jareth looked at me, waiting for me to tell him that it wasn't true, that Donovan had done nothing to me. But I couldn't be sure. All I could do was look back and plead with solemn remorse. From the desperation in my eyes Jareth could see that Donovan had really distressed me. He took a glowing crystal from his cape and hurled it at Donovan who quickly dodged the attack before it could hit him. Donovan struck back with a powerful swipe from his potent gloved hand which made Jareth tumble to the floor. There was no way the Donovan could be beaten. Jareth rapidly recuperated and threw another crystal at Donovan. Soon enough a whole supernatural battle had begun as the two rivals took turns to cast spells and throw crystals at each other causing the room to light up and look paradoxically like a magnificent firework display. But as I watched what each of their powers could do I knew that the magical exterior couldn't fool me into believing I was actually safe. Hurriedly, I ran over to the front wall to stand beside the Wiseman using him as a shield whenever a beam of light came shooting near us.

The fight went on for more than five minutes with either one of them occasionally divulging offensive remarks to the other. For a while it seemed like Jareth had the upper hand but I should have known that Donovan was just playing with him as he was leading up to a bigger attack. As soon as Jareth lost a little bit of his focus Donovan took the opportunity to cast his biggest spell ever. This time he used both his hands as he emitted an immense ray of yellow light from his gloves. I screamed as the ray launched Jareth into the air and held him motionless in the centre of the blinding bubble. Donovan didn't even look my way as I screamed out Jareth's name several times. He seemed preoccupied with keeping Jareth in a hold. I saw anguish on Jareth's face. Donovan was slowly killing him! Then I remembered something the Wiseman had told me earlier. He said that there was only one way to kill Donovan.

"What was the one way that Donovan could be killed by?" I asked the Wiseman who turned round to show me a worried look in response to my question.

"It would result in terrible consequences" he said.

"But it would kill Donovan, and save Jareth?" I asked.

"It would. But I must warn you that…"

"There's no time" I said as I ran forward and shouted up at Jareth. "Jareth! I know there's only one way to kill Donovan." At this point Donovan had turned to look at me. This gave Jareth a bit of time to struggle. "Jareth! Do it! It doesn't matter what consequences it has, we'll worry about them after. Don't let Donovan win Jareth!" I shouted.

"Shut up girl" shouted Donovan but I didn't pay any attention. I stared up at Jareth's face and pleaded with his eyes. I felt such a strong bond with him at that moment. He knew that I needed him and that if he let himself die then Donovan would kill me anyway.

"Do it" I whispered to him

Suddenly Jareth stretched out his arms and legs whilst in mid-air. A much whiter ray of light surrounded his body. Donovan began to look worried and desperately tried to keep him in his power but the bright white light was too strong for him. Power was stemming from Jareth and shot down at Donovan as if he was being severely electrocuted. Their two rays connected in a mystical duel. I watched in awe as Jareth continued to release a deathly power that was gradually taking life from Donovan as he roared in agony. I stood there blinded by all of the vivdness that overpowered the dullness of the building, my eyes squinting to try and see who was winning. Relief struck me as Donovan involuntarily admitted defeat and collapsed into a heap on the floor. He was dead!

Jareth also fell to the floor looking weak and wary. I ran up to him to see if he was okay.

"Jareth, are you alright. You did it! It's over, he's gone" I said as I smiled to try and reassure him.

But the look he gave me made me feel less than asssured. His cold, hard stare frightened me. It was like he was afraid of me. He had never looked at me like that before, not even in the Labyrinth when we were enemies trying to defeat each other.

"Stay away from me" he said icily.

"Jareth, what's the matter with you" I asked.

He didn't answer, just pushed me aside, and before I knew it Jareth had ran out of the building, leaving me alone with a dead man and puppet to accompany me.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_I really didn't have anything to say in the last chapter…_

_If anyone dares please continue my story in the Challenges forum. It could be a big thing if we let it._

Reviews please.

See you at the next chapter...


	11. Chapter 11

**What was wrong with Jareth? **I had to find out. The whole ordeal with Donovan had made me feel a certain connection with him that I wasn't going to blank out. I ran past Donovan's corpse and pushed the rusty warehouse doors open to reveal the mass of the dark night which harboured the hiding place of a man from another world, who was obviously unstable. I realised that when I woke up in my fake bedroom Donovan had tricked me into thinking it was morning, when really it was only a few minutes past midnight. I cried out his name several times but all that replied were the hollow echos of my voice. I didn't want to be left alone, not now. Neither did I want Jareth to be alone. Whatever was wrong with him, he needed to talk about it, not run away.

"Jareth!" I shouted for the seventeenth time.

"Go home" said the Wiseman who came to put his arm on my shoulder.

"That's right. Master don't want you around now" said the bird cheekily. I frowned at his remark but the Wiseman didn't shut him up like he usually did.

"I'm afraid he's right dear girl. Jareth is unwell. You'll do best to stay away from him. Donovan's death has..."

"Jareth's sick?" I interrupted. "I have to go and find him!" I said not really paying attention to ther words of the Wiseman.

And soon enough I had ran off out into the city streets looking for him. I heard the Wiseman calling after me, trying to stop me from leaving but I didn't hear what he said and I didn't care. Jareth was ill. He'd need someone to care for him. I looked everywhere. All the places that I thought a Goblin King would hide. I was about to give up until I heard a goblin's sniggering voice coming from one of the alleys on my street. Of course! I hadn't thought to look in the place where I had first seen Jareth just a few days ago. Quickly, I went down the passageway as I had done before. Soon enough I had spotted Jareth arguing with Beadle. His tone was much more hostile than before.

"Are you sure you'tre okay Master?" asked Beadle in a trembling voice.

"Yes, I told you I'm fine you scabby little thing!" shouted Jareth makeing me almost feel sorry for the little goblin. Then Jareth saw me. His eyes turned from menacing to tender when he caught my face. But then he regained composure and looked at me coldly. "What are you doing here? Donovan is dead. I've taken care of all your troubles. You should go home" he said. His harsh words cut through me. How could he just expect me to go back to normailty after all that's happened. Obviously the Wiseman was right. There was something wrong with Jareth and he was only acting this way because he didn't want to share his feelings.

"Jareth why did you run away?" I asked, ignoring his icy stare. He ignored my question.

"Jareth!" I yelled walking up to him to confront him. I was shocked when he pushed me so hard so that I fell on the floor and landed on the muddy grass of the back garden we were in.. It didn't hurt, it just startled me. I looked up at him, questioning with my eyes, asking why he did such a thing that was so out of character. Back in the Labyrinth he never even tried to hurt me. His way of geting even was by using twsited games and sharp wit, never violence! For a moment it looked as if he was sorry but then he realised that he didn't want me in his prescence.

"I told you. Go home" he said wistfully. I wasn't going to stay any longer. Not where I wasn't wanted. And I wasn't going to go home either. Why would I obey his orders. He has no power over me. I decided that I would go to a place where people would really appreciate me.

* * *

Within five minutes I had arrived at the club where I knew my friends would be. People started at me as I walked through the doors as i f to say 'what are you doing back here?' but I had no fear this time. I knew Donovan was dead and he'd never come back. Immediately I spotted Stacey and the gang in their usual hang out place wearing their next-to-nothing clothes. That was when I realised that I still had my ballgown on, all ripped from when Donovan attacked me and muddy from when Jareth had pushed me on the floor. I really felt stupid now. 

"Sarah what's happened to you, why aren't you at that fancy party you told me about. And why is your dress all dirty?" asked Stacey.

"The party had gotten a little boring so I thought I'd come and hang with you guys. On the way here I tripped over and fell into some muddy grass" I said.

"Well you could have changed first. You're in a right state!" laughed Stacey. As embarassed as I felt the only thing I could do was laugh along with her.

Luckily one of Stacey pole-dancer friends had decided to drop by and had an extra set of clothes for me to wear. I went to the ladies bathroom and put on the shortest skirt I had ever seen along with a strapless pink top which showed off more cleavage than I liked. I threw my ballgown into the waste since I didn't want to be reminded of the earlier events. I felt humiliated as I walked back into the club with all the horny single guys ogling at me. I felt like a prostitue. I ust knew that each and every one of them was going to ask me for a dance.

"Hey darling, you haven't gotten up to dance yet. What do you say. Wanna give me some company" asked one guy about half an hour later.

By that time I had downed a couple of drinks and my friends were egging me on so I thought that it could do no harm. The guy was actually quite cute. He told me his name was Chris as we danced to the heavy beat sounds. For once I was just being normal and having fun. Sure I felt a little embarassed with what I was wearing but I treated it as a disguise. This time I was somebosy else, somebody outrageous and bold. I laughed a little as Chris spun me around and around so that I wobbled a ltittle. Luckily he caught me and we ended up getting a little closer. The music changed to a slower beat and I did not object when he put his arms around me. I looked at his face. He had to be the most good-looking boy I had ever danced with. He had blond spikey hair and blue eyes. I don't kow whether it was the mood of the music or the fact that I was a little tipsy but something made me lean forward and kiss him. He smiled at my advances and responded, locking his lips around mine. The kiss didn't last for long though. Chris was suddenly yanked away from me. I gasped in surprise before I saw Jareth dragging him outside.

"Jareth, what are you doing?!" I asked as I chased after him. Without answering he hurled Chris against the brick wall outside and grabbed him by his shirt. Peril flooded Jareth's eyes. It was almost like it wasn't him, like he was someone else! He raised his fist to Chris and was about to strike until I rushed forward and leaned in front of him.

"Stop! Jareth let him go! It was all my fault, not his. I got a little drunk that's all. Just please, please, let him go!" I begged.

Something in my eyes must have made Jareth think twice about punching Chris because he let him go. Chris quickly ran off down the side-street. When he was far away enough to be out of Jareth's reach I heard him call back several swearwords, but Jareth didn't care anymore. He turned all of his attention towards me. At first I thought he was going to apologise and beg for my forgiveness but his eyes turned back to menacing and this time he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

"What do think you were playing at?" he asked in a gritty voice.

"I..."

But before I could say anymore he thrusted me against he wall again just like Donovan had done earlier.

"You're mine! Nobody else's. Do you hear me! You've been mine from the day I granted your wish six years ago!"

As he said this he slammed me back and forth over and over again!

"Jareth please" I screamed, and with that I started to cry. "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry."

He released me when he saw my tears. He stopped pushing me and stopped talking. The raging ager in his eyes mellowed down. His face went into a state of shock, like he didn't realise what he had just done. I fell to the floor and began to cry even more. He looked down at me for a moment, overwhelmed to see my trembling face. Then he looked down at his gloved hands, not believing that they had just been hurting my frail body and once again he ran off into the night.

* * *

I sat on the gorund for almost ten mintues before a shadow towered over me. I thought it might have been Jareth, come to apologize. But when I looked up I saw the large, dreary eyes of the Wiseman and small, beady eyes of his hat. He stared at me with compassion, like he already knew what had happened. He tried to tell me back in the Warehouse that something was wrong with Jareth, but I didn't want to listen. Now I was ready. 

"Why?" I asked so quietly, hoping he'd just answer me straight.

He reached out his giant-sized hand to help me up. We started to walk out of the view of the club and he began to tell me the horrible truth.

"You see, Donovan has very special powers. During his life he suffered through various spells and curses to ensure that he could never die. Of course, everyone must perish sometime or another, but the only way that Sir Donavan could be killed was by a transformtion method that guarentees that the killer will also suffer with him. Unfortunately it was Jareth who had to kill him, now the transformation has been passed on to him."

"So what does this mean?" I asked, not really understanding a word he just said.

"Why it means, that Donovan is still alive...and he lives in Jareth!"

I stared at him blankly. I couldn't believe it.

"I don't understand. If Donovan is Jareth, then where has Jareth gone?" I asked.

"No my dear, you misunderstand me. Jareth is still there, still alive. But a large part of Donovan is also there with him and because Donovan had such strong powers he can domineer Jareth's body and make him believe that he is actually Donovan! The only way Jareth can survive is if he fights hard enough to overpower Donovan."

"So when Jareth just tried to attack me, it wasn't really him, it was Donovan!" I asked.

"Exactly"

"That's darn unlucky" said the bird.

This was all too much to take. So Donovan was still out there and he was still hunting for me. What's worse, he was inside Jareth and now the man I had finally come to admire had changed into someone who I absolutely detested.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Okay, serious baaaaaaaaad! The disk that I keep all my work on has been DESTROYED!!!!! So that's why I've taken a long time to add the next chapter. And that's why this chapter isn't that long! _

_BTW I'm not adding the next chapter until someone continues my story in the Challenges forum!!!!!!! I'm in that sort of mood!!!!!!!_

_See you at the next chapter...(probably)_


	12. Chapter 12

**I was no longer safe. **My only protection had his enemy living inside of him. Dad and Karen's house was the only place I could go to keep some sort of sanity. Karen opened the door with a shcoked look on her face. At first I thought she'd maybe seen a goblin or something so I looked behind me but there was nothing there. Then I realised that I was still wearing my very revealing nightclub clothes which I had borrowed - a tube top and very short skirt, something my parents had never seen me in. Suddenly I felt very embarassed. It was only a few hours ago that I had left the ballroom, though due to Donovans' trickery it seemed a lot longer. Karen must have thought that I had left the ball to go partying with my friends. I guess her thoughts were kind of right. Apart from the whole Donovan thing, that's what did happen.

"Come in" Karen said without even mentioning my clothes.

"Who is it Karen?" called dad who entered into the hall from the living room. "Look missy it's the middle of the night. Whatever problems you have...Sarah!" he said, not recognizing me at first. His face turned red when he saw me. "What are you wearing that for? Are you drunk?" he asked.

"No I'm not drunk dad! I borrowed it. My dress got torn so a friend from the club lent me her spare clothes."

"Did this friend happen to be a prostitute?" asked Karen.

"No she was a dancer" I said. "And I wouldn't have worn it if there was any other choice!"

"There was another choice. You could have stayed at the party with us, or wasn't it cool enough for you. Is that why you left?" said Karen with a nasty tone in her voice.

Instead of answering, I began to cry. I couldn't help it, the tears just began to stream down my face. It felt horrible knowing that everyone you cared about was against you. All I wanted to do was tell them the truth but I knew it was impossible to do. Or was it? Maybe if I told them about Jareth and the Labyrinth they might just believe me. They were always saying that I was a peculiar girl so maybe it was time for me to give them the explanation.

"Sarah what's the matter? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset" said Karen.

Then my parents took me into the living room. I sat down and decided that I would take a chance in telling them the truth.

"Six years ago when you went to one of your party's at the weekend adn I had to babysit Toby, something happened." Their eyes grew wide with fear as I said this.

"What happened Sarah? Tell us!" said dad.

"Okay, but this is going to sound very bizarre. I just want you to hear me out before you say anything..." I said. Now they really looked worried but I continued. "...I had this book, a play I used to read. It was about a girl who wished her brother away to the King of the goblins if she said he right words. Well, one night, when I was being particularly childish and Toby was constantly crying, I decided to say the words. I didn't believe anything would happen at first. But it did! Because seconds later Toby was gone and that was when the Goblin King and I first met. He set me a challenge to go into the Labyrinth and get to the castle. Eventually I rescued Toby and we arrived back here moments before you returned. I thought I'd never hear from the Goblin King again but now he's come back. He's the reason all these strange things have been happening to me."

I took a deep breath after I'd said all of that. I had to admit that it felt good to reveal my deepest secrets, even if my parents were staring at me as if they could see a whole army of ghosts standing behind me.

"You're right, she must be drunk" said Karen finally.

I slapped my hands against my face and laid back on the couch.

"I'll go and get you a wet cloth" said dad as he stood up and went into the kitchen. I groaned to myself. Why bother?

* * *

Throughout the rest of the night I had to pretend that I was drunk just so Karen and dad didn't think I had gone mental. They told me I could sleep on the couch for the night seeing as they'd already turned my room into a study area. 

"I'm going out for some fresh air" I said just before they went up for bed. So I walked through the kitchen into the back garden and lit up a cigarette. I looked up at the smoke-filled sky. When I was very young I used to think the stars were made of dreams and hopes. Now I knew that the fantasy world was nothing but a harmful obsession and once you go too deep into it, you never come back out. All you can do is pretend that you're normal, pretend that everything's fine and that there isn't a madman on the loose trying to kill you. I guess dreams and fantasies are better when they stay in your head. At least then you can control where they take you. But I had to push it a little too far. I had to wish my brother away all those years ago and now I was suffereing the consequences. I had ruined my relationship with my family and now I had ruined any kind of relationship I would have with Jareth. I had no idea what my purpose in life was for anymore. It had to be for some reason.

* * *

When I re-entered the kitchen I saw Karen staring at me with a look of disappointment. She'd obviously caught me smoking. She was dressed in her nightrobe and had just come down for a glass of water. 

"Well I suppose it's acceptable considering the circumstances" she said. Then she sighed and gave me a warm smile, one that she had not given me in years. I suppose she felt sorry for me. From her point of view it looked like I had no friends, no love and no adventures in life. Usually it was me who usually felt sorry for her. I always laughed at the fact that she found expensive materials and high status so rewarding. She had no excitement left in her imagination so she had to rely on the pleasure of shiny hard cash and weekly social gatherings. But this time I had doubts in my mind. What if she was right? What if I really did have a pityful life. Maybe a secure position in a warm loving family was the best place to be in. Maybe my imagination and fantasy obsessions when I was a kid had scarred my adult years, leaving me alone, forever yearning for something more. I realised that my head was bowed down as Karen continued to gaze at me with condolement so I raised it higher in order to show her that I didn't need her sympathy. But when I did I noticed that Karen and I were not alone in the kitchen. A dark figure was standing behind her, lurking quietly, as if he was the predator preparing to pounce upon his prey at any moment. Fear cast over my face the moment I saw him. Karen noticed my discomfort. But before she could turn around to see him, Jareth lunged forward a grabbed her by the neck. I wanted to scream but I knew I couldn't draw any more attention to the situation, not when it wasn't really Jareth. Karen looked terrified. It was painful to see her look like that. The confident woman she was before now looked like a frightened little child pleading for me to do something to help her. Looking at Jareth I could see he had no compassion in his eyes. The Donovan side of him had emerged and he was too strong to be controlled.

"Please Jareth" I begged. "Don't hurt her. It's not her you want, it's me."

Karens' eyes grew wider as she saw me talk to the stranger who held her captive.

"Oh poor poor Sarah. Afraid her mummy might get hurt" he replied. That was definately Donovan talking. "Anyway I thought you said you couldn't stand this woman. It's only right that I remove her from your life."

Karen tried to scream but all she could do was mumble under the weight of his hands.

"Jareth this isn't you. Don't let Donovan control you, you can't let him win. You killed him! Don't let him come back!" I begged, but all he did was smile wickedly. Then he began to speak to Karen.

"This girl isn't who she says she is. She's been keeping a dark secret from you for six years. I'm surprised she didn't tell you about me, about the others. This girl here knows all about the Labyrinth, home to the goblins and I...the Goblin King. And soon she will be Queen of the goblins. Won't you be proud of her then."

He looked up at me when he said this. I wouldn't even agree to be queen if Jareth asked me so there was no way I would let Donovan/Jareth drag me down the aisle without a struggle. But then I realised I was being selfish. I had to think about Karen not me.

"Okay Jareth. I'll marry you. I'll be your queen, just let Karen go!" I pleaded.

"You'll be my queen whether I let her go or not!" he shouted.

I'd often dreamed that if I agreed to marry Jareth his heart would melt with my words. Then he would take me in his arms and kiss me passionately and once I was officially his he would wait on me hand and foot and would never let me go. Now he was planning to grasp me in his arms and hold me down, forcing me to pledge my vows to him as I screamed for my freedom.

"Is somebody there?" shouted dad who was walking down the stairs. I panicked. Jareth glared at me, signalling that I should send my dad away.

"No, it's just me dad" I said. "I've got the TV on, don't worry I'll turn it off"

I thought he was going to go back up but then Karen decided to scream a little more. Jareth grasped her even tighter to try and shut her up but the more he hurt her the more she screamed.

"What was that? Is that you Karen" asked dad.

"Karen's in the downstairs bathroom. She's fine, just a little sick that's all."

"Something's not right. I'm coming down" he said.

"No!" I yelled, but before I knew it Jareth had knocked Karen out with a cold spell he had cast with his gloves just the way Donovan used to do it. "Karen!" I screamed. What had he done! She had dropped onto the kitchen floor. Unconscious!

I felt her pulse. There was no pulse!

I looked up at Jareth. He seemed confused, like he didn't know what he had just done. His eyes told me that he was back to his normal self. But still that gave him no excuse.

"What have you done?" I said to him. For a moment he stood there, darting his eyes from me to Karen, looking worried. Then he ran off into the back garden, disappearing once more. Just seconds later dad walked in. He gasped in horror. I hated the look on his face at that moment. Never had I been more sorry that I was his daughter than at that moment. I felt like it was all my fault. I should never have came to their house, troubling them with all of my problems. Now look what I had done! Karen was turning more blue by the second. I held her hand as dad called for an ambulance. Now all we could do was hope, hope that she wouldn't die.

**

* * *

**

_Author's Note_

_Another chapter done. Hope this story is still interesting for you. I have so many ideas for other stories (about three new stories have been planned in my head) but I know I have to finish this one first. But I will do it, don't worry. _

_Hey anonymous reviewer - if you're not even reading this story then why the hell are you reviewing it. You ain't welcome here you pig-headed freak. If I want my readers to continue my story then hell I'll ask them to. You don't get anywhere in this world if you sit back and moan about things you good-for-nothing time-waster..._

_There that's better. I've let off some steam now._

_Thank you to the rest of the readers for being so patient._

_I'm glad you can remember what's happening Kaline Reine coz I can't!_

_See you at the next chapter..._


End file.
